LOS NOVIOS DE MIS HIJAS
by Isa Cullen Grey M
Summary: Hola soy Isabella Swan mis padres son Esme y Charlie Swan , mi hermana mayor Rosalie de 26, Alice de 24 y la bebe de la familia Bree de 17 y yo tengo 22 , mi padre murió algunos meses atrás .Mi mama es decoradora de interiores, y la amo con locura nos a sacado adelante a mi y a mis hermanas, mi padre murió en un accidente, nosotros vivíamos en Texas pero le ofrecieron un trabajo a
1. Chapter 1

"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia"

Beteado por: AnnieDreams

LOS NOVIOS DE MIS HIJAS

PROLOGO:

Hola soy Isabella Swan, mis padres son Esme y Charlie Swan. Tengo tres hermana la mayor Rosalie de 26, Alice de 24 y la bebe de la familia, Bree de 17 y yo tengo 22.

Mi padre murió algunos meses atrás en un accidente y mi madre, que es decoradora de interiores, y la amo con locura, nos ha sacado adelante a mis hermanas y a mí.

Nosotros vivíamos en Texas pero le ofrecieron un trabajo a mi madre en los Ángeles por lo cual nos mudaremos muy pronto.

El jefe de mi mama tiene una de las empresas más grandes en decoración, Carlisle Cullen es un buen hombre y era amigo de mi padre desde la preparatoria. Al enterase de la muerte de Charlie, le ofreció un empleo a mi madre, motivo por el cual decidimos mudarnos. Lo único que sabemos de su vida privada es que es viudo, y tiene 5 hijos a los cuales no conocemos, Así que ahora henos aquí empacando para una nueva aventura que nos deparara el destino…


	2. El peor día de mi vida

"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"

Beteado por: AnnieDreams

CAPITULO: 1

"**EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA"**

(Pov Esme)

Estaba en mi casa como todos los días sábado esperando a que llegara Charlie del trabajo, pues la chicas estaban impacientes por comer , yo me encontraba en la cocina cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa y lo contesto mi hija recibiendo la peor de las llamadas y lo único que escuche fue.

-¡NO ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE. ÉL TIENE QUE ESTAR BIEN!

-¿Alice que pasa? - le pregunto Rosalie que en un dos por tres estaba a su lado

- ¿Muy bien en que hospital dice que está? - en cuanto Alice dijo eso sentí un nudo en la garganta algo malo le había pasado a mi esposo

-¿Que paso hija, que te dijeron? ¡Por favor habla Alice! - dije esto cuando ella colgó el teléfono y empezó a llorar levantándose y se sentándose a mi lado.

-Mamita tienes que ser fuerte… llamaron del Hospital, papá tuvo un accidente en la carretera de regreso fue un impacto entre varios carros. Un camión que trasportaba troncos de madera se volteó, varios coches trataron de frenar pero no pudieron y...

-¡Alice NO por favor di que papá está bien! ¿verdad solo es un golpe? ¿Cierto? - dijo mi otra hija, Bella.

-¡Alice hija por favor habla! -a estas alturas todas llorábamos.

-El co…coche de papa se estampo contra una roca, se volteó y luego fue impactado por una camioneta -mi pobre duende no paraba de llorar.

-¡NO ALICE EL NO EL NO EL NO PUEDE ESTAR…!- pobre de mi Rose, pero yo sabia lo que Alice terminaría diciendo. Bella estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando desconsolada.

-Alice ... – la voz se me cortó.

-¡EL MURIO MI… MIENTRAS TRATABAN SACARLO DE UN PARO CARDIACO HOSPITAL!.

En ese momento todo a mi alrededor desapareció, mis hijas, la casa, mi corazón tenía un hoyo en su interior. Mi Charlie, mi amado esposo se había ido, había roto su promesa, teníamos que envejecer juntos hasta que nuestras hijas trajeran a nuestros nietos a este mundo y moriríamos los dos en nuestra cama, ¿cómo me podía dejar rota? ¡DIOS CHARLIE TE AMO!

Después de un rato sentí los brazos de mis 4 hijas a mí alrededor. Mi pequeña Bree estaba en los brazos de Bella. ¡Dios tenía que ser fuerte por mis hijas!.

-tenemos que ir al hospital para para identificar el cuerpo – habló Alice.

-Mis niñas sé que es difícil para todas nosotras, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y estar unidas chicas, mis bebes - nos abrazamos de nuevo todas – Alice , Bella y Bree quédense aquí – ordené.

-Pero mamá yo… - trató de quejarse Alice

-Ali pequeña quédate por favor- yo ya había cambiado miradas con Rosalie, que era la que se encontraba un poco más, tranquila mientras Bells trataba de tranquilizar a Bree.

Rose y yo salimos de la casa rumbo al hospital para identificar el cuerpo de mi marido, del amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hermosas hijas ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser así?.

Llegamos al hospital y era un mundo de personas, directamente fuimos a la recepción preguntando por lo del choque múltiple.

-Buenas tardes señorita me llamaron diciendo que mi esposo tuvo un accidente

-El nombre del paciente señora.- preguntó la enfermera.

-Charlie Swan - en cuanto dije su nombre la enfermera se me quedo viendo.

-permítame, dejeme hablarle al Doctor - Se fue en su busca, momentos después regreso con un hombre alto Rubio y para qué negarlo era muy atractivo.

-¿familiares de Charlie Swan? – llamó la enfermera.

-si aquí.- levantó la mano Rose

-Pasen por favor, el Doctor las va atender… emm lo siento mucho, con permiso.

-¿Usted fue quien nos llamó?.- Cuestionó Rose

-Si señorita solo que el Doctor pidió hablar con los familiares en cuanto llegaran, si gustan pasar...

Rose y yo caminamos hacia la puerta que nos había indicado, entramos y estaba el mismo Señor que había visto con la enfermera detrás de un pequeño escritorio.

-Pasen por favor y tomen asiento, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen-dijo esto dándonos la mano. Rose y yo nos sentamos, ese nombre se me hacía conocido, pero en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para otra persona que no fuera Charlie el Doctor me saco de mis pensamientos.- siento darles esta noticia ya que yo solo venia por unos días a una convención; pensaba ir saludar a un muy buen amigo pero el destino me hizo verlo en una circunstancia nada agradable.

-Disculpe no entiendo que tiene que ver mi esposo con usted, perdone la pregunta pero quisiera saber que paso con mi esposo.

-Señora su esposo y yo fuimos amigos en la preparatoria lamento informarle que Charlie murió, trate de hacer todo lo que estuvo en mis manos pero …lo siento, de verdad lo siento- Carlisle se tapó la cara con sus manos. Mientras Rose y yo llorábamos él se levantó y camino hacia mi- Charlie cundo llego estaba aún consiente – habló - y me pidió que le entregara esto.

Me quede helada, era su sortija de matrimonio y una caja con unos pendientes hermosos. Con todo el alboroto se me habia olvidado que era nuestro aniversario de bodas. Con eso fue cuando empecé a llorar histéricamente.

-mami tra… tranquila mamita. – trataba de consolarme Rosalie

-El me pidió que le dijera que la amaba mucho y que esto era por su aniversario de bodas, tiene que tranquilizarse un poco Señora. Necesito que identifiquen el cuerpo, siento de verdad tenerles que pedir esto, sé que es muy difícil… ¿podrían seguirme por favor?.

Nos levantamos y salimos del pequeño consultorio, caminamos por pasillos hasta llegar a una sala de urgencias, la escena que tenía ante mis ojos acabó de romper mi alma…mi Charlie, mi esposo, mi amor…

De pronto todo se volvió negro, lo último que sentí fueron unos brazos a tramándome...


	3. NUESTRO DOLOR

"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"

Agradezco enormemente a mi Betta que me ayudado mucho, con este proyecto

Beteado por: AnnieDreams

CAPITULO: 2

"**NUESTRO DOLOR"**

(POV ROSALIE)

No, esto no era posible mi papá tenía que estar bien. Alice dirá que está un poco mal, si eso es todo. Pero cuando vi su cara supe que algo malo le había pasado.

Alice nos dijo que papa había tenido un aparatoso accidente, mis hermanas, mi madre y yo estábamos llorando, destrozadas y a hora… ¿qué íbamos hacer estábamos solas?, mi sol se había apagado, ahora habitaba la oscuridad en mi... Solo podía pensar en mis hermanas, siendo la mayor de las cuatro tenía que ser fuerte.

Bella estaba desecha y trataba de con solar a Bree. Nos abrazamos ¿Que íbamos hacer estábamos solas?, volvía repetirme internamente, y Jacob todavía no llegaba, iba ser un impresión fuerte también para ellos, eran nuestros mejores amigos él era ahijado de mis padres sus papás también habían muerto en un accidente de avión y siempre lo hemos visto como un hermano.

Reneesme era su esposa, tenían poco de haberse casado.

Mi madre y yo nos quedamos viendo, teníamos que identificar el cuerpo de papá.

-Mis niñas sé que es difícil para todas, tenemos que ser fuertes y estar unidas, chicas, mis bebes-mamá nos abrazó a todas- Alice Bella y Bree quédense aquí – ordenó.

-Pero mamá, yo… - protestó Alice

-Ali pequeña quédate por favor.- le rogó

Mi mamá y yo salimos rumbo al hospital, ya estando allí fue la media hora más larga de mi vida, solo ver la carretera, por inercia, mi objetivo era el hospital solo quería llegar y ver a mi papi, era lo único que quería, llegamos y había mucha gente, la enfermera que estaba en la recepciones dijo que esperáramos a él Doctor.

Tiempo después apareció con un hombre rubio alto y muy guapo que aparentaba no más de unos cuarenta y cinco. La enfermera nos dijo que pasáramos, él nos dio los pésames, entramos era un consultorio muy pequeño, el Doctor Cullen, ahora sabíamos su nombre el había estudiado con papá, pero mi madre estaba inconsolable.

El Carlisle le entrego a mamá el anillo de matrimonio de papá y una cajita con todo lo que paso se me había olvidado porque estábamos tan felices esta mañana. Hoy cumplían un año más de matrimonio, hoy era su aniversario de bodas. La cajita contenía unos pendientes hermosos… mamá no soporto más y se vino abajo, trate de consolarla pero no funciono el Doctor Cullen se acercó y le dijo que tenía que tranquilizarse y luego nos pidió que lo siguiéramos.

Entramos a una sala de urgencias y en eso lo vimos, era la peor escena que eh visto, nunca podre borra la imagen de mi padre. Mi mamá no lo soporto y se desmayó, yo solo me quede helada ante la imagen. El Doctor Cullen logro detenerla con sus brazos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido y la casa parecía bacía, sin vida y mis hermanitas estaban muy tristes. Carlisle nos había ayudado con lo del funeral el cual prefiero no recordar, después de unos días mama tuvo que ir al trabajo de mi papa. Él trabajaba en un banco como gerente.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando escuche el timbre de la casa después de un rato escuche la voz de Bree.

-Rose esta Carlisle aquí. – gritó

-¡Ya bajo!- respondí. Me miré en el espejo, limpié mis lágrimas y baje.

-Hola Rosalie ¿cómo estás?- preguntó y se me quedo viendo. Si, lo sé, eh bajado algo de peso desde lo de papa, pero no tengo hambre y no era la única Bella y Alice están por las mismas aunque mama nos obliga a comer.

-Pues ya vamos un poco mejor ¿Y tú cuando regresas a Los Ángeles?. – mentí.

-Pasado mañana ¿Y tus hermanas? ¿Dónde están? Bree me dijo que tu mama fue a la estación.

-Pues Alice se fue a trabajar y Bella me imagino que en su cuarto – respondí.

-Ya veo, bueno ¿Puedo esperar a tu madre? tengo que platicar con ustedes. – Me sonrió.

-¡Claro! ¿Gustas algo de tomar? – pero en eso se escuchó la puerta, pensé que era mamá, pero no, era Jacob.

-¿Quién vive en esta casa que ninguna viene a recibir a su hermano postizo?- Jake dio vuelta a la esquina de la sala y vio a Carlisle- ¡oh, hola Doc! ¿Cómo está?- Carlisle solo asintió - hola Rose ¿Y mi madrina, y las chicas?.

-Pues mi mamá fue al banco porque la llamaron, Alice todavía no llega del trabajo, Bella está en su cuarto y Bree en el estudio de papa terminando la tarea.

-Ok voy a ver a Bella, ¡ah! por cierto Renesmee quiere que vayan a la casa mañana a cenar, usted también esta invitado doc. – invitó y Jake desapareció por la escaleras

-Gracias Jacob hay estaré. – le contestó.

-¿Te traigo un vaso con agua, Carlisle?.- ofrecí.

-Por favor –asintió.

Me dirigí a la cocina y encontré a Bree haciéndose un sándwich.

-Hola peque ¿Ya tienes hambre, no prefieres, mejor, que te haga algo de comer?.

-mmmh… no gracias, con esto es suficiente, a parte no tengo mucha hambre – en eso se escuchó el carro de mama- ¡llego mamá!. – chilló.

Esperamos a que entrara, yo mientras llenaba el vaso de agua para Carlisle. Con tan poco tiempo ya lo veíamos como parte de la familia, como un tío tal vez.

-Hola chicas ¿Que hacen, y sus hermanas? vi los carros de Jake y el de Carlisle afuera.-entró.

-Hola mami Carlisle llego hace poco y no sabía que Jake estuviera en la casa ¿Rose, está en la sala? – preguntó Bree.

-No, está con Bella en su cuarto- y Bree salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bueno y ¿Por qué no estás con Carlisle? es de mala educación dejar a las visitas solos.- me reprendió mamá.

-Él quiere hablar con nosotros, aunque pregunto por ti y vine por un vaso de agua para él. – aclaré.

-¿Rose, ya comieron algo?- cuestionó.

-Este… yo no tengo hambre mami, voy a ver a Carlisle, tienes razón no se puede dejar a las visitas solas- me di la vuelta y salí de la cocina, pero ella me siguió.

-¡Rosalie, no me cambies el tema! ya hable con ustedes, tienen que comer, no pueden seguir así a su padre no le gustaría verlas así. – riñó.

-¡Está bien, voy a ver qué hago para comer! aquí tienes Carlisle con permiso – me rendí.

-gracias Rosalie – dijo Carlisle y salí de la sala, tenía que seguir hacia adelante, no podía estar así, mama tenía razón, a papa no le gustaría vernos de esta manera, pero era muy difícil vivir sin él, tenía que seguir con mi vida…

.

(POV BELLA)

Estaba en mi cuarto, la verdad no quería salir, extrañaba demasiado a papá y no quería comer. Por lo regular la casa se sentía sola, sin vida. Mi mamá trataba de ser fuerte por nosotras y nos obligaba a comer ya que ninguna de nosotras lo quería hacer. La charola de esta mañana está intacta. Escuché que alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación.

-Bree ya te dije que quiero estar sola. – grité enterrando mi rostro en mi almohada.

-No soy Bree y ¿Por qué quieres estar sola y la charola del desayuno está completa?. – Me regañó en modo de saludo Jacob.

-¡Ah Jake eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí si es mitad de semana y Renesmee como esta , acaso mi amiga te hecho de tu casa por comer tanto?. – me burlé.

-jaja – fingió una risa - que graciosa Bella, ¿por qué no contesta mi pregunta? ¡ve como estas, han bajado de peso las tres! tanto tu como las chicas, no pueden seguir así ¿acaso crees que a mi padrino le gustaría verlas así, que sus hijas se dan por vencidas? ¡vamos pequeña!, sé que fue muy fuerte para ustedes esto, pero hay que salir a delante, mejor dime ¿cómo vas con ese chico como es que se llama… Gargamel?- no pude evitarlo y me reí Jacob, siempre cambiando los nombres de los chicos que, según él, anda van tras nosotras.

-Jacob ese no es su nombre, se llama Garrett – corregí -y es solo un buen amigo, solo eso- aclaré, y bueno para mí lo era, aunque yo sabía que él quería algo más que mi amistad, pero le gustaba a Kate, mi amiga en la universidad.

-Bueno, bueno, como se llame, pero tienes que aceptar que él quiere algo más que una amistad.

-¿así? ¿y cómo lo sabes señor "_lo sé todo"?_. – le pregunté.

-Pues muy fácil siempre pone una cara de idiota cada vez que te ve – bufó.

-Jacob creo que vez mucha televisión, a parte le gusta a Kate- en eso se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y Bree entro como un torbellino brincando al regazo de Jake.

-Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estas, por que no fuiste a saludarme? me entere por Rose que estabas en la casa. – le reclamó.

-vaya que efusiva – sonrió -eres la única que me recibe así, feliz como siempre ¿cómo estas nena?.

-Bueno, estoy feliz porque a papa no le gustaría vernos tristes y prácticamente muriéndonos de hambre ¿verdad hermanita?.

-ok ya entendí – me rendí- tienen razón, a papa no le gustará vernos así, aunque es difícil pero voy a intentar seguir a adelante.

- Por cierto – se acordó de algo el grandote- Reneesme quiere que vayan a la casa a cenar, les tiene una noticia.-

- ¡dinos Jake! tu debes saber que nos quiere decir ¿verdad? dinos si…- Bree reclamó e imito la cara de perrito, de Alice, a la perfección.

-No, si digo ¡me mata! mejor te esperas hasta la noche ¿sí? ¿Por qué no mejor bajamos a ver que hay para comer? ¡Muero de hambre!- sabía que Bree se saldría con la suya y le sacaría la sopa a Jacob tarde o temprano lo soltaría.

Y así salimos de mi cuarto asía la cocina…...


	4. PROPUESTA Y CENA PARTE 1

"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"

AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE A MI BETA POR SU AYUDAD, Y A TODAS USTEDES QUE HACEN EL FAVOR DE LEERME

Beteado por: AnnieDreams

CAPÍTULO: 3

"**PROPUESTA Y CENA - PARTE 1"**

(POV ESME)

Después de dos semanas de lo que había pasado con Charlie, las chicas estaban muy mal, no comían, se la pasaban llorando, no digo que yo no lo extrañara, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mis hijas. Me habían llamado del banco y nos darían una ayuda ya que Charlie trabajó muchos años para ellos.

Estaba llegando a la casa y vi estacionados los carros de Jake y Carlisle ¿Qué haría este último en la casa? pensaba que regresaba hoy a Los Ángeles, bueno él nos había ayudado mucho ya que veía a Charlie como un hermano.

Qué raro que Jacob este aquí si es miércoles. Me estacione y entre por la puerta de la cocina en la cual estaba Bree y Rose.

-hola chicas ¿qué hacen y sus hermanas? vi los carros de Jake y el de Carlisle a fuera.- pregunté ni bien entré.

- ¡hola mami! Carlisle llego hace poco y no sabía que Jake estuviera en la casa. Rose, ¿Está en la sala? – preguntó mi pequeña Bree.

- No, está con Bella en su cuarto. – Respondió Rose.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no estás con Carlisle? es de mala educación dejar a las visitas solos –Regañé a la mayor de mis hijas.

- Él quiere hablar con nosotros, aunque pregunto por ti y vine por un vaso de agua para él.

-Rose, ¿ya comieron algo?- y me imaginaba que no lo avían hacho.

- Este… yo no tengo hambre mami, voy a ver a Carlisle, tienes razón no se puede dejar a las visitas solas- se dio la vuelta rumbo a la sala. Ésta niñas me sacarían canas verdes si seguían así.

- Rosalie, no me cambies el tema ya hable con ustedes tienen que comer, no pueden seguir así. A su padre no le gustaría verlas así. – La regañé.

- Está bien voy a ver qué hago para comer, aquí tienes Carlisle con permiso. – le entregó el agua a nuestro invitado.

-Gracias Rosalie- Agradeció Carlisle y yo solo moví mi cabeza negando ¿Que iba hacer si esta chicas seguían así?- Hola Esme veo que las chicas aún siguen muy afectadas ¿verdad? – Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Hola Carlisle – Saludé - pero siéntate por favor. – Ofrecí – Si, no quieren comer bien. Rosalie no ha regresado a trabajar al buffet lo, bueno es que los King aprecian mucho a Rose, Bella solo va a la universidad y de la universidad a su cuarto y Alice igual, ¡Dios que voy hacer con mis hijas! – exclamé al cielo.

-Tal vez tenga la solución.-¿Una solución, cuál sería? - ¿por qué no se van a vivir a los Ángeles? – Soltó - quizás se tranquilicen porque todo a su alrededor les recuerda a Charlie. No digo que eso este mal – corrigió – pero las chicas podrían seguir su vida. Claro – aclaró- me gustaría hablar con todas para ver qué opinan.

- ¡Oh Carlisle, es una gran propuesta! a Alice y Bella le quedan unas semanas en la universidad, a Bree en la escuela también y Rose con su trabajos, no pensaras mantenernos ¿verdad? eso no estaría bien. Te agradezco todo lo que haces por nosotras pero esto es mucho – Carlisle me interrumpió.

- Por eso me gustaría hablar con todas juntas y platicar. Si gustas puede ser mañana – en eso se oyó la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Hola familia, ya llegue! ¿Dónde están todas, bueno todos? ¡Hola Jake! ¿Qué te trae por aquí hermanito? – Gritó Alice y saltó a la espalda de Jacob.

- ¡Alice pareces chango, bájate de la espalda de Jake! no eres tan ligera como piensas duende. – La regañó Bella.

-Isabella no me digas duende, ¿verdad que no te molesta hermanito? – Hizo Alice su típico puchero.

¡Hay dios ya van a empezar a pelearse!

- ¿son interesantes no? – Carlisle me sonríe.

-Sí, demasiado solo falta que se les una Rose y Bree y esto es un campo de batalla – bromeé- vamos, ¿Quiere comer con nosotros? – Ofrecí.

- ¡claro sería un placer! – nos dirigimos asía el recibidor donde estaban los chicos, Alice seguía colgada de la espalda de Jake.

- ¡Alice bájate de la espalda de Jake! – le reñí.

- Hola madrina ¿cómo te fue en el banco, quieres que te ayude con algo?- Jacob era uno de los bogados más respetado y, al igual que Rosalie, trabajaba con los King - no hijo todo está bien – le agradecí.

En eso Rose se asomó por la puerta de la cocina

-¿Alguna de ustedes tres sería tan amable de ayudarme a servir la cena? – gruño.

- Cómo te decía lobito ¿Por qué no me dejas en el comedor, no que tenías mucha hambre? ¡Anda!. – Jugaba Alice.

-¡Alice me ahorcas! – Se quejó mi ahijado.

-¡llorón, ya, está bien, yo te ayudo Rose! – refunfuñó la pequeña duende.

Era increíble cómo podían cambiar mis hijas tanto. Quien sabe que le habrán dicho a Alice porque regreso muy cambiada. Estoy segura de que Carmen tuvo algo que ver .

- ¿Carlisle te quedas a comer con nosotros? – invitó Bree.

- Sí Bree. Es un honor para mí pasar tiempo con la familia de mi mejor amigo. No sé cómo nos distanciamos tanto...

-Creo que todas te vemos como un tío ¿verdad chicas?- Bella preguntó a sus hermanas y escucho el coro de "Sí" desde la cocina.

Si, Carlisle se había ganado el cariño de mis hijas.

- Bueno, ¿Qué nadie tiene hambre? dejen en paz al pobre Doc. Carlitos- sí, era oficial, mi ahijado estaba celoso de Carlisle, hasta le cambio el nombre y eso lo hace cuando la amenaza de perder un poco del cariño de sus hermanitas lo acechaba.

- Jacob no se llama Carlitos su nombre es Carlisle – Lo regañó Bree.

- Bueno como sea. ¿Qué no tienen hambre? – encogió los hombros, se giró sobre sus talones y entro al comedor.

- Discúlpalo Carlisle, pero se siente amenazado por ti. Piensa que quieres robarle el cariño de sus hermanitas y parece un niño chiquito – sonreí - pero pasemos a la mesa, que Alice y Rose ya han de estar sirviendo.

- No te preocupes yo entiendo. – me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya en el comedor les tenía que decir a las chicas lo de la propuesta de irnos a Los Ángeles, cosa que no le iba a agradar a Jacob.

Nos sentamos y las chicas aparecieron con la comida. Iba a empezar cuando Alice me interrumpió.

-Bueno Carlisle. Sabemos que eres viudo y tienes 5 hijos. ¿cómo se llaman y como se llamaba tu esposa?

- ¡ALICE….! – le reñimos todos, como siempre esta niña con sus preguntas inoportunas.

-¿Qué? solo quiero saber, ¿Te moleste Carlisle? – trató de disculparse.

-No Alice, está bien. Mi esposa se llamaba Elizabeth Masen y mi hijo el mayor Matt ya es casado su esposa se llama Ximena, Emmett es el que sigue él tiene novia. Luisa. Llevan muy poco. Tengo que admitir, chicas, que es un mujeriego – sonrió – luego sigue Jasper. Es muy reservado, pero tiene novia. María. Él lleva un tiempo con ella. Le sigue Edward. También tiene novia. Se llama Vanessa. Es una chica muy agradable, él me ayuda con la empresa que dejó mi esposa, es el más centrado y el más chico es Riley es un año mayor que Bree. Bueno, esa es mi familia.

- Baya, sí que son muchos ¿no lo creen chicas? – se asombró Bree – pues mira, ahora yo te hablaré de mi familia. Alice tiene novio, se llama Peter pero se fue a estudiar a Londres y ella se quiere ir con él, pero mamá no la deja. Rose es novia de Royce King y Bella tiene detrás suyo a Garrett, pero en sí, podría decirse que es soltera y pues de mí, ¿Qué te puedo decir? estoy perdidamente enamorada de Robert Pattinson, pero él no lo sabe esa es mi trágica historia – puso una cara nostálgica.

- Y tenía que hablar la melodramática de Bree, ¡Dios, Carlisle va a pensar que estás loca! – exclamó Bella - Que claro lo estás y no, no ando con Garrett .

- Bueno, ya niña dejen de pelear. Tengo que decirles algo que me propuso Carlisle – suspiré – chicas, él nos propone irnos a vivir a Los Ángeles para superar lo de su padre.

-¡QUEEEEE! – gritaron todos.

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES ;)


	5. PROPUESTA Y CENA PARTE 2

"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"

Agradezco a mi beta por toda su ayuda sin ella esto no seria posible, y muchas gracias a todas ustedes por leerme espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Beteado por: AnnieDreams

CAPÍTULO 4

"**PROPUESTA Y CENA - PARTE 2"**

(POV ESME)

! Las chicas pusieron el grito en el cielo! No les agradó nada lo que Carlisle había dicho, y que decir de Jacob, no le gustó para nada.

- Chicas yo quería hablar con todas para plantear esto. Sé que es muy difícil para ustedes ya que tienen su vida aquí – dijo Carlisle, con Bree y Bella no tenían problemas ya que no tienen quien las retuviera aquí pero Alice y Rose fue otro cantar.

- ¿Se van madrina?, ¿pero por qué? a mi padrino no le gustaría que un extraño se lleve a su familia ¿cómo voy a permitir que se lleven a MIS HERMANAS Y A MI MAMÁ? POR QUE ESO SON PARA MI-se quejó Jacob.

- Jacob siéntate y cállate déjame hablar – lo regañé – Carlisle quiere hablar con todos nosotros, es solo una propuesta, solo eso. Lo pensaremos entre los seis. Dejemos hablar a Carlisle.

-Bueno, como les dije mi esposa tenia a su cargo su propia empresa de decoración de interiores y por lo que hemos platicado Esme estudio lo mismo y me gustaría que trabajara en la empresa. También puedo ver si Alice y Rosalie pueden conseguir trabajo. Bree entraría a la misma escuela que mi hijo, y Bella para ese entonces ya habrá terminado su carrera y podremos conseguirle un trabajo. Por favor chicas, piénsenlo. No es sano para ustedes que no coman, que no salgan de esta casa. Sé por lo que están pasando, pero tienen que seguir con su vida. – Pidió Carlisle.

- Bueno Carlisle esto lo debemos platicar ya que como sabes tanto Bree y Bella siguen estudiando y Rose y Alice tienen responsabilidades aquí sus trabajos. Tendríamos que pensar para dejar esta casa ya que tiene muchos recuerdos para nosotros. – suspiré con nostalgia, ya que en esta casa forme la familia con mi esposos.

Las chicas tenían cara de "¿Lo estás pensando en verdad? ¿Irnos de esta casa? pero eso era algo que teníamos que pensar muy bien.

- ¿Cuándo te tendríamos que decir la respuesta? – pregunté.

- Yo me voy pasado mañana. Si ustedes gustan me pueden hablar y pensarlo. Les dejo mi número de teléfono y ya ustedes me dirán – me tendió un su tarjeta.

- Pues por mí, no ahí problema lo que decida mamá está bien, aunque claro, voy a extrañar a mis amigas y a mis amigos… - se lamentó Bree.

- PUES YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO, YO NO ME PIENSO IRME DE AQUÍ. NO VOY A DEJAR A ROYCE. NO, ¡YO ME QUEDO CON EL! – gritó Rosalie y salió corriendo.

- ROSALIE REGRESA – la llamé pero me ignoró ¡ay Dios! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Yo voy por ella madrina con permiso – se ofreció Jacob, aun molesto.

-Pues si ella se queda yo me quedo. No pienso irme ¡qué tal si regresa Peter y yo no estoy aquí mamá! – se quejó Alice.

- Si, Peter regresa bien puede buscarte aquí o en otro lado, pues por mi parte no hay problema por lo que decidas mama solo tendría que terminar la universidad solo me quedan dos meses. – contraatacó Bella.

- Calma chicas tenemos que ver primero que pasa con Rose, así que Carlisle nos dio tiempo ¿verdad?- volteé a verlo necesitaba un poco de ayuda ¡ay Charlie, cuanta falta me haces!

-Claro Esme tienen todo el tiempo del mundo y siento lo que acaba de pasar con Rosalie. – Carlisle agachó la cabeza.

- Yo voy a ver si vienen Rose y Jake – Bella salió.

- Bueno vamos a seguir comiendo por favor. Ya cuando regresen platicaremos- pero me interrumpió Bella.

- ¡Ya no están mamá, no está el carro de Jacob!- regreso Bella un tanto preocupada.

- Hay que llamarlos para ver dónde están – opinó Alice.

(POV ROSALIE)

¿Cómo podía pensar mi mamá que nos podíamos ir de donde hemos vivido siempre?, aparte aquí esta Royce ¿como lo voy a dejar? No, eso no. Yo no me voy.

- ¡Hey Rose espera regresa! – No hice caso al llamado de Jacob y seguí caminando-¡ROSALIE SWAN DETENGASE AHÍ SEÑORITA¡ - Demandó.

- ¡Deja me en paz Jacob! o ¿acaso tu estas feliz de que nos vayamos de aquí? Pues yo no así que me voy con Royce ¡no me voy, y no me voy! – chillé.

- Claro que no estoy feliz de que se vayan Rose, la quiero como mis hermanas ¿tú cómo crees que siento con esto?, y más en estos momentos. – Se lamentó Jacob.

- ¿Me puedes llevar con Royce? – pedí.

-Rose es muy noche ¿por qué no mejor regresas a la casa? – ofreció Jacob.

- ¡Ni loca! mientras mama piense en irse yo no regreso a la casa. Me quedaré con Royce y si no quieres llevarme me puedo irme caminando. - Amenacé

- Está bien súbete al auto, yo te llevo. – lo convencí.

- Gracias por traerme Jake cuídate y salúdame a Reneesme - le dio un beso en la mejilla y baje del auto.

Entré al edificio y salude al guardia para luego dirigirme al elevador. No tenía por que tocar, traía la llave del departamento. Primero que nada hice una parada en la cocina, necesitaba un poco de agua y después seguí mi camino hacia su recamara. Escuché un ruido y pensé que estaba duchando, cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto los vi… ¡maldito Royce! Estaba con una rubia a la cual no podía ver bien desde donde estaba. Caminé y me di cuenta que era Irina Denali ¡maldita bruja!…

– ¿RRRH… INTERRUMPO? – pregunté con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Rose! – los ojos de Royce sobresalían de su orbe. Era obvio que no me esperaba.

- ¿Esta era tu cita de negocios?, ¿acostarte con esta zorra? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué tu familia pretende que Irina no exista Irina!– la mire a ella - y tu, Royce en tu asquerosa vida se te ocurra acercarte a mí de nuevo. – Le apunté con el dedo - ¡ah! y renuncio.

Salí corriendo, no quería estar allí ¡Ay Dios! y yo que quería dejar a mi familia por este estúpido.

Ya era muy noche pero seguí caminando. De pronto escuché que venía alguien atrás, voltee y era Royce, quién corría para alcanzarme- Yo no quería hablar con él así que también corrí.

- Rose, nena, ella se me insinuó. Yo no quería. ¡Rose, nena escúchame por favor! vamos a hablar – trataba de excusarse mientras llegaba hasta mí y me jalaba del brazo.

- Si claro, te obligo a bajarte los pantalones – bufé molesta - ¡regresa con tu cita! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¿Escuchaste?, ¡ahora quita tus manos de mí!

Lo que no había soñado era que Jacob venía ¡Él era mi salvación! pero Royce no me soltaba.

- Solo dime que me crees por favor – rogó.

-SUELTAME – le grité.

- ¿Acaso no la escuchaste? ¡Suéltala!– Le ordeno un muy enojado Jacob.

- ¡Tú no te metas, es algo entre ella y yo! - le gritó

- No Royce, tú y yo terminamos ya no ahí un nosotros. Jake vámonos, y en verdad, Royce no te acerques a mí. ¡No quiero saber nada!

Jacob me tomo de la mano y me subí al auto, en cuanto me dejó en el asiento del copiloto empecé a llorar. Aunque no quería que Royce me viera así, y se diera cuánto daño me había hecho. Primero lo de papá y luego esto. Había pensado dejar a mi familia por un hombre que me engañaba.

- ¿Que pasó pequeña, te hizo algo, te obligó a hacer algo? – la cara de Jake mostraba preocupación.

- No, lo encontré en la cama con Irina Denali… - dije entre gemidos lastimeros.

- Lo siento cariño, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa o quieres ir a la mía? – sobó mi brazo para reconfortarme.

- Con mi mamá – pedí..

(POV ESME)

Después de la cena, llegó Jake con Rose. Mi hija había sufrido otro dolor: el engaño de su exnovio. Sus hermanas y yo la apoyamos en todo. Ella no quiere hablar con Royce, el cual la ha llamado constantemente. La última vez le contestó Alice, imagino que lo dejó sordo por un muy buen tiempo, pero bueno, me estaba arreglando para ir a la casa de Jake y Ness, podía imaginarme la noticia. Me daba mucho gusto por ellos.

Cuando baje a la sala ya estaba Bree y Bella faltaban Alice y Rose.

- ¿Qué pasa chicas, ya están listas y sus hermanas? – pregunté.

- ¡Aquí estamos mamá ya podemos irnos!- Anunció Alice.

- Ok vámonos que de seguro Jake está impaciente y que decir de Ness – las apresure, pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta Carlisle estaba por tocar- ¡ah hola Carlisle! pensé que te veríamos con Jacob.

- Bueno, me dirigía hacia su casa, pero pensé que a lo mejor ustedes seguían aquí así que pasé para ir nos todos juntos… si gustan– ofreció.

Volteé a ver las chicas para ver que opinaban y ellas asintieron.

- Pues, vámonos. Pero tu auto es muy pequeño, no vamos a caber. Vámonos en mi camioneta si no te importa- pero él se hizo a un lado mostrando a una hermosa camioneta nueva.

- Me tome la libertad de rentar esta camioneta – sonrió.

- Pues, vamos todas es tamos listas; ¿Cómo nos vemos Carlisle? – preguntó Alice.

-Hermosas Alice. Todas son muy lindas. ¡Cómo me gustaría que alguno de mis hijos se interesara por alguna de ustedes! – las alagó.

- Por lo que recuerdo todos tienen pareja ¿no?, y aquí solo hay tres solteras, bueno cuatro contando a mama. – Alice siempre con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

- ¡Alice cállate y súbete a la camioneta!- ¡Dios que voy hacer con esta niña!- disculpa Carlisle pero esta niña tiene la lengua muy suelta – me disculpé.

- No te preocupes, es muy linda, se llevaría muy bien con Emmett ¿nos vamos?- dijo esto cerrando la puerta de las chicas y abriendo la del copiloto para que subiera yo, pero en eso sonó su celular – ¡hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás?, Si, ya el viernes regreso, si te lo prometo René, te lo prometo regreso el viernes si, si por la noche, nos vemos. Yo también te quiero si adiós – colgó.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunté y asintió. ¡Carlisle tiene una relación con alguien!

- Lo siento, era mi prometida – se disculpó

-¿Tienes una relación y no pensabas decir nada tío? – Dijo Bree media ofendida.

- Si, es la madre de la novia de mi hijo Edward. Se llama Rene me encantaría que la conocieran es muy linda – sonrió al recordarla.

Vaya no pensé que es estuviera rehaciendo su vida, su esposa llevaba un tiempo ya de fallecida, no sé si yo podre rehacer la mía. Aunque pase tiempo, tal vez… Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Mama tú que piensas de lo que platicábamos con Carlisle?

- Eh, perdón hija no estaba poniendo atención ¿que decían?

-¿Que si el podría traer a su prometida a casa uno de estos días?- oh vaya, me eh perdido esa conversación.

- Claro que si sería un placer conocerla y tenerla en casa – asentí.

- Se lo diré chicas, se los prometo, eh… aquí tengo que dar vuelta ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando la carretera.

- Si aquí y en la siguiente calle a la derecha. Es la tercera casa. – le indiqué.

- Bueno chicas lindas, llegamos, fue un placer ser su chofer el día de hoy – bromeó.

Cuando bajamos Ness salió a recibirnos y Jacob detrás de ella.

- ¡chicas! ¿Cómo están?, hola Esme. ¡Pero pasen!, muy buenas noches Dr. Cullen pase por favor. – Saludó Reneesme.

- Llámame Carlisle por favor, me haces sentir viejo cuando dices Dr. Cullen – pidió – tu casa es muy linda – alagó.

- Gracias, entre Esme y Alice me ayudaron a decorarla, ¿gustan algo de tomar? – ofreció.

- Yo soy conductor designado, no puedo beber mucho.- contestó Carlisle.

- Prepare deliciosas margaritas y cosmos ¿quién quiere? – anunció Jacob.

- ¡Yo quiero un cosmos! – levantó la mano Alice.

- Yo igual – dijo Bella.

-a mí me traes una margarita – pidió Rose.

- Y yo quiero… - Intentó hablar Bree pero la interrumpió Jake.

- un vaso con agua – dijo continuando su frase.

- No, una margarita pero sin alcohol ¿si? – le hizo un puchero.

- Está bien – rodó los ojos - ¿y tu madrina que te traigo tu tequilita de siempre? , ¿Carlisle que se te ofrece? y cariño ¿te traigo una limonada?.

- Una limonada igual por favor – aceptó Carlisle.

- Por favor cariño, en un momentito esta la cena. No demora mucho, con permiso – se dirigió a la cocina.

- Te ayudo Ness. – se ofreció Bella.

- Y yo también con permiso. – la siguió Rosalie.

- Bueno estas niñas ya nos dejaron – comenté.

- Madrina y ¿que decidieron sobre la propuesta de Carlisle?, aquí tienen – Jake nos entregó nuestras bebidas.

- Bueno ya que a ninguna de mis hijas las retiene algo aquí, nos iremos después de que tanto Bree y Bella terminen sus respectivos cursos, así que será como en tres meses más o menos. – respondí.

- Pues yo les tengo otra noticia- dijo mi ahijado en lo que volvían Rose y Nessie con una charola de bocadillos – ayer renuncie a los King, claro, antes de eso le rompí el alma a Royce. Cuando paso lo de mi padrino había recibido una llamada de Los Ángeles, después de dejar a Rose ese día en el departamento de Royce recibí la llamada de nuevo del despacho de a bogados Salvatore les dije que lo pensaría me dieron hasta el día de mañana para responderle, así que si Reneesme quiere nos vamos a Los Ángeles – anunció.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en buenas noticias ¿quieren saber por qué los cite a todos aquí? – Reneesme sonrió.

- Oh vamos Ness, yo puedo adivinar lo que es, y llegara como en unos siete u ocho meses – arruinó la sorpresa Alice.

- Muchas gracias Alice, ¿sabes algo? te odio casi siempre como le hacer cuando Jake y yo nos conocimos dijiste que no duraríamos ni un año en casarnos y así fue un año y nos casamos eres bruja. – bromeó.

-No lo soy pero tengo un sexto sentido muy bueno – Alice se echó flores.

- ¡Voy hacer tía eso es genial! – chilló Bree – ¿y que es niño o niña? dime Ness… - pidió.

- Pues deja la hablar para que nos diga – la regañó Bello – muchas felicidades amiga.

- Pues tengo ocho semanas y referente a lo de si es niño o niña todavía no lo sabemos Bree, para eso les dije que vinieran par darles la noticia, pero una duende me lo arruino. – bufó Ness.

- ¿Y tu Doctor te dijo que están bien? si quiere, en la clínica donde trabajo pueden seguir tu embarazo, claro, si es que deciden irse a vivir en Los Ángeles – se ofreció Carlisle.

- Gracias Carlisle lo pensaremos– asintió Jacob.

- ¡Muchas felicidades chicos es una noticia muy linda! – me hacer que a Nessie para abrazarla ya que también la veía como a una hija desde que se casó con Jacob- felicidades nena, sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que quieras y necesites.

-Gracias Esme, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, pero mejor pasemos al comedor la cena esta lista. – anunció Nessie.

Esto era una muy linda noticia, después de lo que avía pasado con Charlie era como una bendición, un nuevo angelito en la familia.

- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar si es niño, ya pensaron algunos nombres chicos?, solo por favor no le vayan a arruinar la vida con el nombre del Papa Jacob, pobre niño ¿el que culpa tiene? – bromeó Rose.

- que graciosa Rose y si, así se va a llamar – se rió Jacob.

- ¡NO! – negó Reneesme - he pensado varios nombres: Seth, Charlie, Travis , Billy, Paul

- ¡Oh Ness! es muy lindo que pienses en el nombre de Charlie, muchas gracias cariño – le sonreí agradecida.

-Bueno tomen asiento por favor – dijo Jacob.

Esto era como tener a mi familia completa, las chicas estaban conmigo, Jacob y Reneesme, Charlie que estaba en mi corazón y un amigo Carlisle...

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA POR LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, OPERARON A MI HERMANA Y ME FUE IMPOSIBLE HASTA AHORA ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ;)


	6. TRES MESES DESPUÉS

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"

Muchas gracias por leerme chias espero este capitulo también sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a mi Betta que sin ella este proyecto seria un desastre, bueno ahora si las dejo.

Beteado por: AnnieDreams

**TRES MESES DESPUES**

(POV ALICE)

Habían pasado tres meses y yo no tenia noticias de mi Peter, no respondía las llamadas y eso era extraño pero a lo mejor tenía mucho que hacer con lo de la universidad y lo del trabajo.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto empacando las ultimas cosas que había en él ya que mañana vendría la mudanza para que llevara nuestras cosas a Los Ángeles. Después de tanto tiempo, Nessie tenia una barriga de cinco meses hermosa, ellos también se irían a Los Ángeles, eso era muy bueno, no tendríamos que separarnos de nuestro hermoso lobito.

- ¿Alice, ya terminaste? necesitamos ayuda en la sala con los cuadros-me gritó Bree. Me imagino que desde las escaleras.  
- ¡Ya voy, casi termino!-contesté, bueno, creo que tardare un poco más...  
- ¡Déjame entrar, no puedo abrir la puerta! -pobre Bree no podía abrirla puerta ya que tenía muchas cosas, ¡diablos! ¿Y a hora como le hago para llegar a la puerta? Mientras mi hermanita, con mucho esfuerzo, la abrió- ¡Dios santo! ¿Pero qué paso aquí? un torbellino por lo que veo y eso que casi terminas.

- ¡Ustedes dos allá arriba! ¿Podrían venir ayudarnos?- nos regañó Rose.  
- ¡Rose, pon atención, se va caer!- Bella se escuchaba rara como si ella solita cargara las cosas. Creo que le faltaba el aire. En eso se escucho un ruido muy fuerte, un golpe- ¡cuidado mamá!- chillo.

Bree y yo dejamos lo que teníamos en las manos y bajamos corriendo las escaleras para ver a mi mamá ¡Dios, si le había pasado algo me muero! Llegamos a la sala y el reloj de mi abuela se había caído pero mamá estaba bien, sin ningún rasguño.

- Estoy bien, no me paso nada – nos tranquilizó mamá. En eso entro Jake con una caja de pizza en las manos.

-¡Llegó la comida! ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?, no me digan fue Alice.- vio todo a su alrededor y su mirada quedo en el reloj.

-¡Yo no hice nada, estoy de este lado de la habitación! mejor pregúntale a mi mamá.-dije esto frunciendo el ceño.

- Estoy bien solo fue un accidente. ¡Oh! y gracias por traernos algo de comer cariño ¿cómo esta Ness?- le pregunto a Jake.

-Bien madrina, ha estado con antojos y nauseas, pero bien-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguien podría ayudarnos? seguimos aquí.- se quejo Bella, ya que prácticamente ella sostenía el cuadro que tenia dos beses su tamaño.

- Ya se me habían olvidado, a ver deja te ayudo hermanita, ya que alguien prefiere comer ¿verdad Jacob?.-y le enseñe la lengua como niña pequeña.

Comimos la pizza que llevo Jake pero, antes estaba mi venganza ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que yo tiraba las cosas? así que… ¡ups! se me resbalo el vaso y le tire toda la limonada encima.

-¡Ahora si me las pagas duende, ve como me dejaste!- se levantó de su lugar siguiéndome, pero fui más rápida que él y empecé a correr por toda la casa. Sin embargo me atrapó saliendo de la cocina, se me olvido la entrada del comedor -¡aaaah! Jake bájame.-me subió a su hombro saliendo rumbo a la alberca.

-No, te lo ganaste, ¡mira como quedé! ahora sufre las consecuencias duende- siguió su camino al patio trasero. ¡oh! creo que si estoy en problemas.

-¡No Jake, no me tires al agua, por favor! – pedía, mientras las traidoras de mis hermanas se reían de mi. Brujas. En lugar de que me ayuden- lobito ¡no mi cabello y mi ropa y mis zapatos!.

-Lo siento duende – ya era muy tarde, entré de un costado en la alberca, ya todo mi lindo atuendo estaba arruinado- pero te lo buscaste.

Salí del agua y mis queridas hermanas se burlaban de mí, pero en eso vino un recuerdo de Papá conmigo jugando aquí mismo. Empecé a llorar al recordar a mi Padre.

- Alice estaban jugando, no llores, además tu empezaste.-me riño Rose.

-¡Oh Alice!, por Dios pequeña solo estábamos divirtiéndonos, te comprare toda tu ropa, deja de llorar ¿si?.- a Jake no le gustaba vernos llorar.

-No lloro por que me hayas tirado al agua, si no que recordé a mi Papi jugando conmigo aquí, así como ahorita- Jake entro al agua sin importarle su ropa y me abrazo y yo me aferre a él.

-Yo estoy aquí pequeña, siempre voy a estar para ti y las chicas, ya no llores, siento que me partes el corazón, ¿si? Anda, vamos a salir de aquí que todavía hay mucho que empacar.- me consoló mi hermanito.

-Esta bien, vamos- salimos del agua y las chicas ya estaban en la sala terminando con los cuadros- ¿qué puedo hacer yo?.-pregunte para olvidar lo que había pasado un rato antes.

- ¿por qué no empiezas con la estantería de la cocina, hija? creo que es lo único que falta de allí.- me respondió mamá.

-Está bien estoy en eso mami -y me fui rumbo a la cocina….

(POV BELLA)

Hoy era el gran día. Hoy nos mudaríamos a Los Ángeles, hace tres semanas que terminé mi carrera y Bree ya tenia un mes de que había terminado el curso escolar, solo esperábamos el que yo terminara, que me entregaran mis papeles y eso seria todo.

Estaba feliz, bueno en lo que cabe… dejo muchos recuerdos hermosos en esta casa que compartí con mi familia, en especial con mi Papá, que hasta la fecha aun lo extraño, pero también es un nuevo comienzo, nuevas personas, un nuevo trabajo y por que no, el amor también, me gustaría conocer alguien, pero ya veremos, lo primero es conseguir un trabajo.

-¿Bella, ya terminaste? ya esta aquí el camión y hay que ayudar a la loca de Alice, que parece que se va a otro planeta en lugar de otro estado- me dio mucha risa con lo que dijo Rose, ella tiene razón, Alice no vendió muchas de sus cosas en la venta que tuvimos para no llevar tantas cosas.

-Ya voy solo me falta cerrar esta caja y tomo las bolsas que faltan- respondí, se había decidido que no se iba a vender la casa, se iba a rentar, por lo tanto solo se iban algunas cosas importantes para nosotros.

-Rosalie te escuché, no me cambio de planeta es todo lo que necesito, es mi ropa, mis zapatos, mi maquillaje y mis telas para diseñar, no es nada des otro mundo.-se quejo Alice.

- Si claro, te falta decir que también llevas tus revistas y tus libros. Solo te falta tu cama para que lleves todo tu cuarto, ¡gracias a Dios que mamá rento la casa con todos los muebles!. -dijo Bree.

- ¡Chicas llego el camión! ¿ya terminaron? los chicos de la mudanza sacaran todo.-anuncio mamá.

- ¡Ya vamos mamá! solo que Alice lleva muchas maletas - dije saliendo del cuarto de esta con mas bolsas.

-¡Ya dejen de quejarse! si solo es lo...- pero Alice no terminar la frase ya que se resbalo en uno de los escalones.  
-¡ALICE CUIDADO!- grité, pero fue demasiado tarde su pie resbalo en el cuarto escalón antes de bajar.

( **POV ALICE** )

Me iba peleando con las chicas, pues decían que llevaba muchas cosas, exageradas, solo era lo necesario, pero en el cuarto escalón de las escaleras perdí el equilibrio y me resbale, gracias a Dios antes de caer me atraparon unos brazos fuertes, no vi bien por que cerré mis ojos pues pensé que caería rodando por las escaleras. Pero cuando los abrí, vi la imagen del hombre perfecto. Era alto, rubio, con unos ojos, los más hermosos, de color verde. Esos ojos me recordaban a alguien, ¿pero a quién?.  
Un segundo después se acercaron las chicas a ver si me encontraba bien.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien nena?- pero era vagamente consiente de que me hablaba Rose, yo seguía viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes que trasmitían paz- ¡Alice contesta! ¿Estás bien?- demando saber Rose.

- ¿Esta bien señorita, se lastimó?- cuestiono el chico. ¡wow que voz!, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando? yo tengo a Peter – ¡oye! ¿Estás bien, te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien solo, me torcí mi tobillo pero no creo que se haya roto nada.-respondí. Trate de mover mi pie, sentía algo de dolor, no mucho pero lo sentía.

- ¿Pero que paso aquí? , ¡oh Alice! ¿pequeña que te paso?-pregunto mamá cuando vio que estaba el los brazos de este hermoso hombre, "_otra vez Alice"_ me regañe- ¡oh! veo que ya conocieron al hijo de Carlisle. Él es Jasper chicas y vino a ayudarnos con la mudanza.- anuncio mi madre.

- Muy buenas tardes chicas, eh oído hablar mucho de ustedes, de seguro tu eres Alice – apuntó a Bella ¡oh por Dios que este hombre no escucha, me llamaron Alice!, aunque que tristeza, me acaba de salvar la vida y el piensa que Bella soy yo.

- ¡Oh no! yo soy Bella, ella es Alice- mi hermana hizo un gesto señalándome con su cabeza- ¿En verdad parezco duende?.- se cuestiono en voz baja.

-¡Oye Bella no me digas duende! sabes que no me gusta – refunfuñé – mmh… hola - lo saludé - y gracias por ayudarme Jasper.

- De nada, ¿segura que estas bien, no te lastimaste?- insistió él, yo solo moví mi cabeza asintiendo de que estaba bien.

- Bueno, ya conoces a Bella y Alice, estas son Bree y Rosalie – dijo mi mamá presentando a mis hermanas.

-Mucho justo señoritas, mi papá no para de hablar de ustedes, esta feliz de que vivan en Los Ángeles, en verdad me da mucho gusto conocerlas.- nos dijo Jasper.

-Llego por quien lloraban chiqui, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto Jacob ni bien entró a casa.

- Hola mucho gusto. Jasper Cullen. Tú debes de ser Jacob ¿cierto?, mi padre me dijo que trabajare con tigo en el despacho de los Salvatore.- Carlisle nos había dicho que era muy serio, a mi no me lo parece.

-¡Vaya, eres hijo de Carlisle!, mucho gusto – le respondió el saludo – si, empiezo la próxima semana. Mi esposa y yo viajaremos el sábado ya que Stefan me dijo que podía llegar hasta esa fecha, puesto que me ofrecían conseguirme un departamento amueblado.- dijo Jake.

Bueno creo que estos dos se llevarán muy bien. Empezaron a platicar y no fue posible pararlos, creo que estoy feliz de mudarme a Los Ángeles.

- Uuuuh ¿te gustó verdad ?- Bree me sacó de mis pensamientos. Definitivamente a esta niña no le conviene juntarse con migo mucho.

-¡Bree calla! yo quiero a Peter – vaya dije que lo quiero no que lo amo, esto es raro.

- Ya veremos, ¿Peter se comunica contigo? ...

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO NOS LEEMOS EL JUEVES CHICAS, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA ;)**


	7. LLEGANDO A LOS ÁNGELES

"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"

Muchas gracias por leerme chicas espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, y también gracia a mi Betta por su gran ayuda, gracias Annie por todos tus sabios consejos bueno la dejo leer.

Beteado por: AnnieDreams

**LLEGANDO A LOS ANGELES**

**(POV ESME)**

Estábamos listas para irnos a Los Ángeles, el hijo de Carlisle era muy amable pero muy reservado. Mis hijas estaban, podría decirse que felices. Carlisle había cambiado nuestros pasajes normales por unos de primera clase. Se le agradecía pero esto era demasiado, entre el departamento, los trabajos ¿cómo le pagaría todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y más por mis hijas? Era un muy buen amigo.

Estábamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

Era un nuevo comienzo sin mi esposo, al parecer todo iba bien hasta hora, Jasper nos dijo que lo esperáramos en una de las puertas del aeropuerto, cuando acordamos regresó con una impresionante camioneta en la cual nos llevó a la que sería nuestra casa, bueno nuestro departamento, pero escuché que las chicas empezaban una conversación, bueno Bree la empezaba.

- Oye Jasper, ¿a qué te dedicas?-cuestionó.

-Yo soy abogado y trabajo con la firma de Los Salvatore, donde va a trabajar Jacob-le respondió un tanto alegre, ya que por lo que vi en casa él y Jake se llevaron muy bien.

- Que interesante y ¿tienes novia, estas casado, viudo, divorciado o soltero?- pobre muchacho enrojeció a mas no poder, parece que alguien le gano a Bella en los sonrojos, pero, ahora si Bree se había pasado con su comentario.

-Niña controla tus preguntas- regañé a Bree – disculpa, Jasper, pero es muy parlanchina y metiche- me disculpé. Creo que el estar tato tiempo con Alice le hacía daño a mi hija menor.

- No te preocupes Esme, tenía novia hasta hace una semanas, no sé si por buena suerte o mala suerte lo nuestro ya no funciono.- termino diciendo.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver la cara de Alice cambio por completo al escuchar lo que decía el hijo de Carlisle, ¡a ver! ¿qué pasa aquí? no es normal en ella, ella quiere a Peter. Dejé de pensar eso cuando el chico a mi lado se detuvo en una hermosa casa blanca. Las chicas estaban igual que yo, sorprendidas, a lo mejor, Jasper tenía que hacer algo aquí, pero me quede estática, cuando dijo que habíamos llegado. Esto no era un edificio de departamentos.

- Bueno llegamos.- No esto es una broma tendría que ser un departamento no una casa, bueno no me entendió este hombre como demonios voy a pagarle esto es ilógico.

- Eh… Jasper tu papá nos dijo que era un departamento no una casa, esto no lo podemos aceptar es demasiado. Por favor llévanos a un hotel, yo me encargare de buscar un departamento mañana para mis hijas y para mí- se que el chico no tenia la culpa de lo que había hecho su padre pero esto me sobrepasaba.

-Yo opino lo mismo que mamá, esto es demasiado no te lo voy a negar es hermosa la casa. – me apoyó Rosalie.

- si es hermosa, pero nosotras nos adaptaremos a lo que sea ¿verdad?- dijo Bree.

-Bueno mi papá esperaba esta reacción, ¿me permiten un momento, por favor?- así que tomo su móvil y empezó hablar, me imagino que es Carlisle, pero esto es demasiado.-si papá ahorita te comunico con ella, espera. Es para ti Esme. – me pasó el móvil.

_**- Hola Esme ¿estás ahí?, por favor no te enojes y acepta la casa, en el departamento van a estar incomodas. –rogó, pero yo estaba muy enojada no podía responderle, tenia que tranquilizarme así que respire.**_

_**- Carlisle es que es demasiado esta casa, habíamos quedado que sería un departamento.- ¿por qué hacía esto?.- te lo agradezco pero. –no me dejo terminar de hablar.**_

_**-Por favor solo acepten la casa, es un préstamo al igual que el departamento. – insistió.**_

_**-Solo un préstamo – aclaré – en cuanto hayamos juntado un poco de dinero buscaremos algo por nuestra cuenta y te pagaremos renta y no te acepto un no por respuesta.**_

_**-Bueno, bueno esta bien acepto lo de la renta, con tal de que se queden en la casa, total fue una de las primeras casa muestra que Elizabeth creó, pero las últimas semanas paso por una remodelación que espero les guste. Paso a verlas por la noche y salúdame a las chicas.- me dijo **_

_**-Está bien, nos vemos y muchas gracias por esto. **_– colgué. Me dirigí a los chicos. Bueno ya estábamos aquí, teníamos que empezar a desempacar la ropa ya que las de más cosas llegarían mañana.-Bien chicas, tenemos que desempacar, la casa solo está en préstamo.- vi la cara de felicidad de las chicas. Tenía que ser sincera, era un lindo lugar para vivir.- bueno ¡andando!.

- ¡Por fin, ya me estaba deshidratando! ¿Podemos entrar? – se quejó Alice.

- SI ¡POR FAVOR! Tengo una urgencia.– la secundó Bree que bailaba de un pie a otro se via muy graciosa.

-Dejen el drama las dos, mejor nos apuramos que tengo hambre. – apuró Rose.

- Por la comida no se preocupen ya lo arreglé, llega como dentro de 30 minutos. Bueno les ayudo ¡vamos!. – Siempre tan voluntarioso Jasper.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa, en verdad era hermosa, era blanca, de dos pisos, con un hermoso jardín, con lo que me gusta las plantas; mi jardín era enorme, esto es hermoso.

Jasper abrió la puerta de la casa y nos encontramos un hermoso recibidor, con un cristal separando la sala que era todo color hueso. ¡Divina! esto era un gran estilo. Pasando el recibidor, se parado por una columna estaban unas imponentes escaleras de caracol, las paredes eran blancas. Debajo de las escales estaba el estudio, del lado izquierdo de las escaleras había otra puerta que según Jasper era el comedor, el cual comunicaba a la cocina. En la estancia de la escalera tenía una hermosa mesa de centro y un candelabro. Las chicas escogieron las recamas mientras Jasper me decía dónde estaba la recamara principal, era hermosa tenía una impresionante cama del lado derecho, había una mini salita, una puerta, la que descubrí que era un impresionante closet, un poco más a la derecha había otra puerta que era el un baño completo. Esta casa era de ensueño, y hermosamente decorada, casi como los colores de mi casa, pero fui interrumpida por una muy sorprendida Alice.

-Oh mamá, deberías ver mi recamara, tiene un color lila hermoso y un mesa para diseño y mi closet es enorme y el baño ni se diga. – dijo una emocionada y saltando en mi cama Alice.

-¡Por Dios, Alice! más despacio – le reñí – sí, aquí todo es hermoso.

-¡Pero mira, esto también es hermoso! ¡Me gusta esta casa!-dijo dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Esta casa es magnífica, mi recamara tiene un color rosita fantástico la amo, la amo! – apareció Bree en las mismas condiciones que mi anterior hija.

-¡Dios mío, me encanta! mi recamara es de ensueño y ese closet es fenomenal – exclamó Rose llegando a nosotras.

- ¿Verdad que son hermosos? ¡entra toda mi linda ropa! – Alice y su obsesión por la ropa, no dudo que nos arrastre de compras en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y después de eso la cabeza de Bella se vio.

-Bien, todas entraron a esta recamara como si fuera suya, ¡vaya! es hermosa tu recamara mamá. Bueno, la mía no está nada mal, es de mi color favorito. Morado. –entrando a mi habitación.

-Me agrada que sean felices chicas y que se sientan cómodas, creo que esta fue una buena decisión ¿no lo creen? aunque voy a extrañar mi casa.- dije y todas nos sentamos en la cama para abrazarnos.- bueno chicas tenemos que desempacar.- se escucharon de nuevo unos golpes en la puesta.

- Eh… ¿se puede? – preguntó Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta – perdón por interrumpir, pero llegó la pizza y algunas cosas más por si gustan bajar a comer algo. – anunció.

-¡Si, comida! ¡vamos chicas!- saltó Rose fuera de la cama – gracias Jasper – agradeció y las chicas salieron corriendo para poder comer algo. La verdad yo también tenía hambre, pero antes tenía que decirle algo a Jasper.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Jasper, esto fue mucho para nosotras y disculpa a las locas de mis hijas. De verdad gracias.

- No es nada Esme. Fue un placer para mí. Mi padre dijo que eran una hermosa familia, las quiere mucho a todas las chicas y a ti te tiene un aprecio enorme como a Charlie, pero ¿Por qué no mejor bajamos antes que nos dejen sin comer? – Ofreció su brazo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bajemos.- íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando se escuchó el timbre.

-Yo atiendo – se escuchó el grito de Bella – ¡hola, Carlisle! ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Hola, Bells! ¿Cómo están? ¿ya comieron? traje algunas cosas.- Carlisle traía unas bolsas en las manos.

- Bueno de hecho Jasper nos encargó pizza y esta deliciosa.- respondió Bella algo apenada.

-¡Hola Carlisle! ¿Cómo estás? – llegué a saludarlo.

-¡Hola Esme! me da gusto tenerlas aquí. Traje algo de comer, es pero les guste.-dijo esto una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Llegó, ya llego chicas! ¡Hola tío!.- Alice podía ser demasiado efusiva y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?, las eh extrañado mucho – le correspondió el saludo Carlisle.

- ¡Hola, hola, hola gracias por todo! ¡Esto es hermoso! – Si, Bree es muy linda. Esto era hermoso, mis hijas estaban felices, yo lo estaba. Espero que esto sea un comienzo bueno para todas, gracias a un buen amigo que ya formaba parte de mi familia.

-No hay que dar las gracias chicas, para mí es un placer tenerlas cerca. Pero díganme ¿cómo les fue en el viaje? – preguntó Carlisle.

- ¡Hola! Bien, gracias, pero ¿por qué mejor no comemos? ya tengo hambre, la comida del avión no estaba muy buena que digamos – Rose estaba desesperada por comer, y era mejor hacerle caso por que si se enfadaba nos ira muy mal.

-Sí, vamos a comer, creo que todos lo merécenos. También tenemos que darle las Gracias a Jasper por ayudar ¿no lo creen chica? – les dije.

-Sí, gracias Jazz por ayudarnos, ¿verdad Alice?- cuestionó Bree a su hermana empujándola con el brazo. Creo que a Alice le gusta Jasper, esto es nuevo. Ella solo tenía ojos para Peter. Tendré que averiguar lo que pasa aquí…..

**bueno nenas** **nos leemos en la semana cuídense mucho, xoxox buen fin de semana. ;) **


	8. SON AUTOS PARTE 1

**"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"**

**Chicas hermosas mil gracias por todos sus Reviews me encantan, disculpas por no actualizar antes gracias por leerme créanme ahora entiendo a todas las demás chias escritoras y en verdad el mejor pago para nosotras son sus comentarios bueno las dejo leer que tengan un muy buen fin de semana ah y mil gracias a mi hermosa Betta por su ayuda. **

**Beteado por: AnnieDreams**

**SON AUTOS - PARTE 1**

**(POV ALICE)**

Después de despegar de Texas, no podía dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos verdes, incluso, aunque fuera a poca distancia de mí, pero yo quiero a Peter aunque hace mucho que no se nada él. Le he marcado y no responde mis llamada, igual a su amigos y no me lo han podido comunicar era raro.

Pero no sé qué pensar con respecto a Jasper es un hombre serio, reservado e interesante y esos ojos que en varias ocasiones los atrape observándome. Mi cabeza era un lío y luego Bree que no ayudaba.

Me encontraba desempacando mis maletas, de verdad que Carlisle se avía esmerado mucho en esta casa hermosa ya aviamos terminado de cenar y cada una estaba en su respectiva recamara cundo escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

-¿Se puede, pequeña?.- era Carlisle que asomaba su cabeza.- ¿te gustó tu recámara? creo que le atiné a los colores ¿no?.-

-Pasa, si, gracias es hermosa y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- era extraño que estuviera aquí para hablar conmigo.

–Pues te vi algo extraña, pensé que te sucedía algo, tal vez no estabas contenta aquí.-dijo algo preocupado, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Estoy feliz, muy feliz solo que pensaba en alguien, bueno, para ser más concreta, estaba pensando en Peter.-y era verdad, lo extrañaba.

-¡Ah! tu novio, cierto ¿Qué pasa con él?-peguntó

-Ah bueno es que no he tenido noticias de él, le marque antes de venirnos de Texas para avisarle y no me contesto y ninguno de sus amigos me pudo comunicar con él, pero es que...- ¿sería bueno decirle al padre del hombre por el cual me cuestionaba si quería a Peter?- No sé si en estos momentos siento algo por él.

-En resumidas palabras, conociste a alguien más ¿cierto? Y no sabes cuáles son tus sentimientos.- ¡vaya! sí que era bueno en ver las acciones de las personas.

-¡Uf! Sí, no sé cuáles son mis sentimientos por ambos al otro chico lo conocí, hace poco y no se mucho de él, más bien nada.- me sincere sin revelar el nombre del otro "chico".

-Bien Ali, solo te puedo dar un consejo. Trata de comunicarte con Peter, si no lo localizas, trata al otro chico, tal vez se pueda dar una linda amistad ¿no lo crees? Piénsalo.- si supiera que era de su hijo de quien hablaba ¿Que diría?- Bueno, yo solo venía a despedirme. Nos vemos mañana, les tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Otra? ¿Aparte de esta hermosa casa? no creo que se buena idea. Mamá se pondrá furiosa con tu sorpresa.-y no mentía, sé que fue difícil para ella acceder en quedarnos en esta casa.

-Bueno, para eso las tengo a ustedes, para que me ayuden a persuadirla.-dijo esto rodeando mis hombros con su brazo. Ese gesto era muy de mi padre cada vez que tramábamos algo y esto de tramar algo con Carlisle sonaba divertido.

- Ok, trataré de ayudarte con la sorpresa, pero si esto se pone difícil diré que fue idea tuya, así que ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

-Bueno, solo necesito que mañana me ayudes con tu madre, ya lo eh dicho, es una sorpresa para todas...

**(POV CARLISLE)**

¡Oh por Dios! ayer termino la espera. Vi a mis hermosas niñas, las extrañaba mucho y la compañía de mi amiga, si amiga, aunque esperaba una buena pelea por lo de la casa, así que le dije a Jasper que si tenía algunos problemas marcara y como lo sabía, después de mi tercer ronda para checar a mis pacientes, escuche mi móvil sonar.

-¿Que sucede hijo, todo va bien? ¿Ya trono la bomba verdad?

-Si, es mejor que hables con ella o le va a dar un ataque. Debo decirte que tenías razón, todas son muy divertidas, mejor te comunico con Esme porque está a punto de echar humo por los oídos.- escuche como mi hijo le daba el teléfono a Esme y solo podía escuchar su respiración creo que yo era el que tenía que hablar.

_**- Hola Esme ¿estás ahí?, por favor no te enojes y acepta la casa, en el departamento van a estar incomodas. –dije tratando de convencerla.**_

_**- Carlisle es que es demasiado esta casa, habíamos quedado que sería un departamento. Te lo agradezco pero… –no la dejé terminar, no voy a permitir que estén incomodas, como de lugar tendrán que quedarse con la casa, total ya estaba a su nombre ¿cuál era la diferencia? **_

_**-Por favor solo acepten la casa, es un préstamo al igual que el departamento. – insistí.**_

_**-Solo un préstamo – aclaro – en cuanto hayamos juntado un poco de dinero buscaremos algo por nuestra cuenta y te pagaremos renta y no te acepto un no por respuesta.**_

_**-Bueno, bueno está bien acepto lo de la renta, con tal de que se queden en la casa, total fue una de las primeras casa muestra que Elizabeth creó, pero las últimas semanas paso por una remodelación que espero les guste. Paso a verlas por la noche y salúdame a las chicas.-**_

_**-Está bien, nos vemos y muchas gracias por esto. **_- _**terminamos de hablar. Mi plan iba bien hasta el momento. Hoy por la tarde les daría la sorpresa que le mencione a Alice.**_

-Doctor, Su hijo Emmett está aquí.-me informo una de las enfermeras. ¡Perfecto! mi hijo estaba aquí con las llaves de los autos de las chicas, ya que habían decidido vender sus autos y yo me encargue que los vendieran a un buen precio y le pedí a Emmett que comprara unos nuevos para ellas.-

-que pase por favor.

- ¡Hola, listo, ya están! incluso con moños, y dime papá ¿Cuándo piensas dárselos y presentármelas?

-Cuidado Emmett Cullen Masen, a ellas las respetas, no voy a permitir que les hagas daño a ninguna de ellas ¿escuchaste?

-Ya, ya te escuche, pareces el padre. Tranquilo, solo decía, aparte hoy tengo una cita.-Emmett y sus citas. Tenía que hablar seriamente con mi hijo.

-Hay Emmett, mejor cambiemos de tema, dime ¿Qué autos son?

- Bueno, el amarillo es un Beetle, el rojo es un Peugeot 207cc, el azul es un Mini Cooper, todos estos son convertibles, el blanco es un Audi A3 y el plata es un Smart, están aquí que ¿te parecen?.- me los fue mostrando en su celular. Eran hermosos, aunque luego me vería en problemas, pero ya tenía un plan y la pequeña Alice me ayudaría a convencer a sus hermanas y luego a su mamá.

-Bueno, yo hoy voy a dar una cena en la casa para darles la bienvenida para que las conozcan, pero creo que tú no vas a ir ¿cierto?

-No sé, tal vez, si mi cita no va como pensaba, tal vez haga una aparición. Bueno, yo te dejo, tengo unos negocios que terminar.- era un muy buen arquitecto espero que ya empiece a madurar y encuentre a la mujer adecuada para él.

-Está bien, cuídate, nos vemos luego.- estaba nervioso, hoy les llevaría los autos a las chicas y a Esme. Solo de recordar los autos que tenían medaba escalofríos, más la camioneta de Bella era una trampa mortal así que Salí del consultorio. Quizás a mi muerte…

* * *

Se que fue muy cortito pero espero les aya gustado espero sus reviews nos leemos en la semana chicas. ;) **  
**


	9. SON AUTOS PARTE 2

**"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"**

**Hola chicas disculpen la demora pero eh andado un poco ocupadita pero aquí esta espero les guste mil gracias a mi hermosa Betta que me ayuda mucho.**

**Beteado por: AnnieDreams**

**SON AUTOS - PARTE 2**

**(POV CARLISLE)**

Llegue a la casa con algunos voluntarios para poder trasladar los autos. Pague a los hombres que venían conmigo y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, pero en ese momento salía una asustada Bree corriendo y cubriéndose con mi cuerpo.

- Por favor no permitas que me haga nada, no fue mi intención romperlo.- Para estos momentos no entendía nada, hasta que salió una muy enojada Rosalie.

-Bree Swan es mejor que corras muy pero muy lejos, ni Carlisle es capaz de detenerme. ¡Rompiste mi perfume de Can-can de Paris Hilton!.

-Rose tranquila, ¿porque no la escuchas antes de actuar en su contra? – traté de tranquilizarla.

-Es que le dije que no lo tocara y no me hace... – de pronto se quedó callada – ¿De quien son esos hermosos autos? ¿Dónde está la fiesta? ¡pero mira ese Peugeot, esta hermoso! Lo tendría con lo de la venta de mi auto que no es mucho y unos pocos de ahorros.- Rosalie se quedó pensando cuanto tenía que ahorrar para comprarse un auto como ese sin siquiera pensar que era para ella.

-Chicas dejen de atosigar a Carlisle.- oh, oh la bomba está a punto de explotar, ya los vio, muy bien Carlisle respira.

- ¡Uf! ¡Pero que autos!, ¿dónde es la fiesta?, miren ese Mini Cooper es hermoso.

- ¿Alguien dijo fiesta? ¿Dónde? no hemos conocido a los vecinos aun – salió Alice.

-No hay ninguna fiesta Alice, esos autos que ven son para ustedes.- Bien lo dije es cuestión de 1.2.3

- ¡QUE! – exclamaron.

-NO, ES UN ROTUNDO NO, NO LOS PODEMOS ACEPTARLOS, nuestros autos no podían valer tanto como para comprar estos, ¿cómo va hacer posible que te pague todo esto? – Esme estaba furiosa.

-No me los tienes por que paga,r yo se los quiero dar, solo fue poco lo que tuve que poner yo, el resto fue de la venta de los autos, vamos por favor ve a las chicas están felices, ven quiero que veas el que es para ti.- Cuando tome su mano fue como cuando tenía diecisiete en todo mi cuerpo sentí una corriente eléctrica. Como cuando tocaba a Ely.

- Pero, pero es que Carlisle esto es.- Vaya creo que eh ganado, ella ya no sabía que decir en eso puse mi dedo sobre sus labios, _"y que labios"_ por dios en que estoy pensando.

-Shhh, vamos que no están en los autos correctos.- nos acercamos a las chicas las cuales ya estaban en ellos.- muy bien pequeñas los autos van de la siguiente manera, Rose tu estas perfecto el Peugeot es tuyo, Alice baja del Audi ese no es para ti el tuyo es ese el Beetle, Bella tú también estas en el correcto, Bree bueno creo que Alice ya te saco del Beetle el tuyo es el Smart y como ya sabrás el Audi es para ti Esme espero les gusten.

- Voy a tener auto ¡eso es genial!, mami, verdad que nos los quedaremos di que sí.-dijo Bree sorprendida.

-Mami aparte los compraron con el dinero de la venta del de nosotros, bueno no en su totalidad pero así fue, a ver dime como se ve la más hermosa de tus hijas este bello auto.-si lo sabía, Alice iba hacer de mucha ayuda.

Esto fue muy sencillo las chicas sólitas ayudaron.

-Está bien nos quedaremos con los autos, gracias – Esme se dio por vencida.

-Sí, si te quiero mami mira es hermoso este Mini Cooper.- dijo Bella y la verdad me daba gusto que estuviera contenta con su auto ya que fue la única en poner peros para vender los autos anteriores, le tenía un gran aprecio al pedazo de chatarra que tenía.

En ese momento gire para ver a las demás y Rose tenía el cofre abierto.

-Rose no toques nada puedes hacerte daño o descomponerlo - Pero en cambio recibí un coro de risas ¿qué era lo gracioso?.

-Carlisle, creo que no lo sabes ¿verdad? a Rose le hubiera gustado estudiar ingeniería automotriz, solo que papá no se lo permitió ya que decía que era un trabajo para hombres, pero con ayuda de todas nosotras y con Jake, fue a uno de los mejor cursos de mecánica.-esto me lo fue contando Alice mientras se acercaba a mí en unos pequeños saltitos.

Rose tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Sip, mi mamá y mis hermanas, claro junto con Jacob gracias y debo de admitir que este Bombón correrá súper bien, en cuanto llegue Jake querrá echar un ojo a los motores.-contesto Rose muy entretenida en el auto.

-Bueno a parte de traer los autos venia por otro motivo, quería invitarlas a cenar a mi casa, me gustaría que conocieran a algunos de mis hijos y Reneé también estaría feliz de conocerlas.- se escuchó un grito de emoción.

-¡Sí! podríamos estrenar mi auto.-Alice daba saltitos de entusiasmo.

- Nada de eso señorita, no entraríamos todas, iremos en el mío y punto final.- dijo seriamente Esme, ya que las chicas esperaban a que protestar.- gracias Carlisle estaremos ahí.

-De nada Esme, para mí es un placer que vayan a casa. Antes de irme dejare programado el GPS para que lleguen a mi casa. Las invito a comer algo.- pero nos dirigimos a la casa para que se cambien ya que según ellas no estaban vestidas para salir, iba en medio de una muy enojada Rosalie y de una arrepentida Bree, logre hacer un arreglo en el asunto y Bree juntaría para reponer el perfume roto.

Entramos a la casa y esto ya parecía mas su hogar, estaba hermoso había mas decoraciones, se veía muy bien, todos salimos en busca de un restaurante de comida china, lo pasamos muy bien con los chiste de Alice. Terminamos y tengo que admitirlo, tengo que ser más rápido al pagar Esme me gano así que termine siendo el invitado pero a pesar de todo estuvo bien, las deje en su casa dejando el GPS con la dirección de mi casa.

De camino a casa telefonee a Reneé para saber cómo iba con los preparativos de la cena, pero no respondía mi llamada así que en cuanto llegué a casa me llevé una sorpresa, no había cena más que para los que estábamos en casa, le pedí ayuda a Sue, nuestra Nana, ella conocía a mi Ely desde pequeña, así que se fue con nosotros cuando nos casamos y ella ayudo a mi esposa con mis hijos, ellos la adoraban.

Seguía intentando comunicarme con Reneé hasta que contesto.

- Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?.- me esta preguntan como estoy genial.

-Hola Reneé ¿dónde estás?-respondí algo serio

- Oh se me olvido decir que que no iría a cenar esta noche quede con unas amigas, pero dime si necesitas algo corazón.

-Reneé no recuerdas que hoy viene Esme y las chicas a cenar, digo por si gustas acompañarnos

-Claro que estaré ahí, quiero conocer a la mujer e hijas de Charlie Swan ¿recuerdas cundo estábamos en la escuela con él?.

-Sí, lo sé por eso pensé que te gustaría conocerlas ¿te párese si nos vemos aquí en la casa para la hora de la cena?.

-Llevare algo para la cena no te preocupes yo me encargo.

- No te preocupes Sue y las chicas de servicio me ayudaran con ella, aquí te espero para la cena.

-Ok amor entonces nos vemos en casa.- me mando un beso y corto la comunicación.

…

!Genial! estaba lleno de harina para hornear pastel y justo en ese momento entro alguien a la cocina.

-Hola papá ¿pero que pasa aquí? parece un campo de batalla ..- ese era mi hijo Riley.

-Hola hijo vendrán a cenar las chicas y Esme.-anuncie contento por las fututas visitas

-Bueno creo que me arreglare para la gran ocasión ¿va a venir la bruja?- me le quede viendo. Mis hijos no querían a Reneé, decían que era una oportunista.- ya está bien ¿Reneé va a venir?

-sí, creo que si va a venir, y Riley, no le digas así a Reneé, respétala.- el dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

-Ahh yo me retiro, estaré listo para la cena.- salió de la cocina con una manzana en la mano.

¿Qué haré si mis hijos no aceptan a Reneé? Bueno, Edward sí que la aprueba ya que es su suegra, pero bueno esperemos que esta cena salga bien...

* * *

Mil gracias por leerme chicas hermosas,adore sus reviews son lo mejor de toda esta loca aventura bueno mil gracias espero espero que tengan un buen inico de semana nos leemos pronto :)


	10. LA CENA

CAPÍTULO 9: LA CENA

**"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"**

**Beteado por: AnnieDreams**

**PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ME AVIA QUEDADO SIN COMPUTADORA, Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR LA SEMANA PASADA FALLECIÓ MI ABUELITA ESE FUE OTRO DE LOS MOTIVOS POR NO ACTUALIZAR Y MEJOR DICHO EL PRINCIPAL PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHICAS.**

**POV CARLISLE **

Tiempo después que termine de hablar con Reneé y con Riley, entró Sue a la cocina con las cosas de la decoración para el pastel.

-Te interesan tanto estas niñas, que hasta te tomas el trabajo hasta de cocinar - Sue era una mujer muy buena, la quería como si fuera otra madre para mí ya que perdí a la mía siendo muy pequeño.

-¡Hola familia! ¿Cómo están? - ese era Jasper por lo que veo no quiere estar en su departamento y lo entiendo, con lo que le hizo María es lógico que no quiera estar ahí. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas que habían en la isla de la cocina, y pregunta - ¿ qué vamos a cenar?.

-Hola corazón, bien gracias ¿y tú? cenaremos pollo relleno al vino tinto con espagueti y mi especialidad el pastel de tres leches que les encanta – si, Sue había hecho el menú por completo todo se veía delicioso.

-Mmmm, nana se ve y huele delicioso, ya se me hacía mucho que la bruja, digo Reneé, hubiera cocinado algo tan delicioso.- Jasper iba a probar los espaguetis pero nani no se lo permitió dándole un pequeño golpe en la mano.- ¡auch! eso dolió nani.

-De eso se trataba, no se mete las manos a la comida jovencito, Yo no te enseñé esas cosas.- me empecé a reír.

-No te rías Papá eso dolió, oye te tengo una pregunta ¿Que sientes por Reneé? la verdad nunca lo eh comprendido.- Woo si, este era Jasper

-Bueno Jasper tu sabes que le estoy muy agradecido por el apoyo que medio cuando ocurrió lo de tu madre y claro que la quiero.

-Solo la quieres no la amas yo no sé por qué sigues con ella.

-Jasper basta yo sé lo que hago ¿sí? y ella es buena con nosotros no sé qué se traen tú y tus hermanos, mejor ayúdame a limpiar un poco la cocina ¿sí?.

-Créeme corazón todos seriamos felices si tu padre abriera los ojos, esperemos que suceda un milagro, para que este cabezota entienda, pasame esa lata por favor.- Sue tampoco quería a Reneé decía que era una oportunista y en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de atrás abrirse.

-Hola amor traje unos bocadillos, Jasper querido que milagro verte.- Reneé lo saludo.

-Hola Reneé, si es un milagro el ver que no estuviste toda la semana se me hizo raro no verte aquí. Bueno, con permiso voy a ver a Riley nos vemos en la cena con permiso.

- Bueno, pero mira como estas todo sucio, por que no vas a darte una ducha y arreglarte para la cena yo le ayudo a Sue a limpiar.- dijo esto dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

-Está bien solo falta poner el pastel en el horno y está todo hecho.- iba caminando hacía mi cuarto cuando me encontré con Sue que venía de la despensa.

-¿Hijo, cuantos lugares pondré en el comedor? me imagino que sera en el principal.

-Si por favor Nana que coloquen once lugares por favor, no sé si venga Emmett.

-Está bien corazón yo lo hago ve a cambiarte.

Seguí mi camino a mi recamara con las palabras de mi hijo en la cabeza, era agradecimiento y querer, no amor pero como la voy a dejar ella me ayudado tanto...

* * *

**POV Bree**

Estaba en mi recámara terminando de arreglarme para ir a casa de Carlisle, estaba feliz creo que este cambio nos ayudó con lo que pasó con mi papá. Hoy conoceríamos a la novia de Carlisle y algunos de sus hijos, bueno a Jasper ya lo conocemos el me cayó muy bien.

Mañana seria mi primer día en la escuela y los cursos de manejo empiezan la próximo lunes, estaba muy feliz por fin tendría un auto. Estaba en los últimos retoques de mi maquillaje cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Estas lista peque? mamá ya nos espera en la sala para irnos, wooo te Vez preciosa, pensé que necesitarías de mi ayuda pero no -. Llevaba un vestido negro, sujeto a mi hombro izquierdo con una cinta en la cintura.

- Tú también estas hermosa Alice -. Ella traía sin hermoso vestido rojo. En el momento que salíamos de mi recámara Rose lo hacía de la suya, sí veía muy hermosa traía un vestido negro por arriba de la rodilla.

-Rose ¿acaso quieres conquistar algún de los hijos de Carlisle?-Alice y sus comentarios, ¡oh! por cierto tenía que hablar con ella del cómo le quedaba viendo a Jasper.

-Alice por el momento estoy bien soltera, pero sí ves muy llamativo el vestido puedo Cambiarme.

-No, tonta te ves perfecta, lo que Alice quería decir es que te ves bien.

Bajamos a la sala, mamá ya estaba ahí la única que faltaba era Bella. Mamá traía un vestido negro sencillo hasta la rodilla. En ese momento bajó Bella, traía sin vestido rojo con cuadros en tono negro. Bella sí veía muy hermosa.

-Creo que tienes que esconder ese vestido por que podría desaparecer -. dijo Rose

- Vamos chicas ya es tarde y no conocemos por aquí.

-No te preocupes mami Carlisle dejo el GPS con su dirección va hacer más sencillo llegar.

- Sí mami Alice tiene razón, sí pues le hablamos de Carlisle.

Salimos así de casa, el camino fue tranquilo descubrimos que Carlisle no vivía lejos de nosotros y conforme nos íbamos acercando veíamos que eran las casas más grandes, bueno el término "casa" no era la palabra correcta, esas eran mansiones. El GPS mencionó que estábamos en el punto de llegada. Delante de nosotros había un impresionante portón, en cuanto mamá sí detuvo se escucho una voz de hombre por el intercomunicador.

-Buenas noches a quien Buscan.

-Buenas noches buscamos al Sr. Cullen, soy Esme Swan.

-Oh claro pase el Sr. las espera -. Abrió el portón enorme dejando ver un impresionante jardín, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar jardín, era un bosque entero - Muy buenas noches Sra. Siga el camino del lado derecho por favor.

-Claro, gracias.

Conforme avanzaba mi mamá podíamos ver una hermosa casa, era de tres niveles, una de las paredes de la parte posterior era de cristal.

-¡Vaya! es divina está casa ¿no lo creen?.

- Sí, es muy bonita, creo que a Carlisle se le olvidó decirnos que vivía en un palacio -. Y Alice tenía razón, bajamos del auto de mamá y tocamos la puerta.

Bella y yo veíamos un hermoso rosal. En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando al chavo más guapo que habían visto mis ojos.

-Buenas noches, ustedes deben de ser las chicas de las que tanto habla papá, pero se quedó corto, son muy hermosas, y Usted debe de ser la Sra. Esme. Mucho gusto, soy Riley Cullen. Pero que poco caballeroso de mi parte, pasen por favor, papá bajará en un momento – me quedé en sin habla, con él iba asistir a la escuela.

* * *

**POV ESME**

El hijo menor de Carlisle es muy amable y divertido. En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos, era Jasper con otro hombre alto de cabello café rojizo con unos ojos de color de gris un poco más fornido que el mismo Jasper y venia de la mano de una chica de estatura mediana con unos impresionantes ojos azules.

-Hola Esme, chicas están muy Hermosas les presento Matt y Ximena -. Nos presentó Jasper.- Mi hermano mayor y su esposa

-Mucho gusto entre papá y Jasper no paran de hablar de ustedes y no mentían tiene usted unas hijas muy hermosas Sra. Es Un placer tenerlas en casa.- Matt nos dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Para mí es Un placer conocerlas -. Dijo su Esposa después de las presentación charlamos un momento, nos trajeron algo de tomar y se volvieron a escuchar pasos.

-Buenas noches para Todos -. Volteamos a ver, era Carlisle venía acompañado de una mujer muy bonita. -Bienvenidas a esta su casa, les presento a Reneé mi prometida.

-Mucho gusto, pero si Carlisle tenía razón son preciosas, ya veo que Charlie no hacía nada mal y tu querida debes de ser Esme- y me extendió la mano.- en verdad siento lo que paso con Charlie éramos muy buenos amigos en la preparatoria.

-Gracias, ¿usted también fue con él a la escuela? no lo sabía, nos platicaba mucho de Carlisle y de otros compañeros pero nunca nos habló de usted.-dije algo impresionada.

-Oh querida no me hables de usted, no soy tan vieja dime Reneé.-dijo volteando a ver a mis hijas.- ¿porque no me presentan a estas bellezas?.

Carlisle se acercó a las chicas y las presento una por una, platicamos un rato nos enteramos que Reneé tuvo una relación con mi esposo cuando eran más jóvenes, esto claro antes de que ambos conocieran a Carlisle, en ese momento apareció una mujer alta de piel morena y cabello obscuro.

-Perdón la cena ya está lista- dijo la mujer- si gustan pasar a la mesa.

-Les presento a Sue nuestra nana- dijo Jasper- es como una segunda mama para nosotros.

-Mucho gusto Sra.- la salude

-El gusto es mío Sra. Pero dígame Sue.

Pasamos a la mesa platicamos un rato y Alice se enteró que Ximena seria su jefa, es la editora en jefe de la revista Glamour, lo cual hizo feliz a Alice, lo cual a su vez hizo feliz a Ximena, Rose tenía unas cuantas entrevistas y Bella se iba adaptando ya que tenía poco de terminar su carrera.

Fue en el momento que entramos a la sala de estar cuando Reneé sin querer derramo su bebida en mi vestido ya que se tropezó, así que Sue muy amable me ayudo llevándome a la cocina para tratar de arreglarlo y fue cuando escuchamos una conversación por teléfono.

_-¡Qué bueno hija! Carlisle no para de darles atenciones a estas muchachitas y a su madre, no sé cómo Charlie se pudo fijar en ella - _pausa no se escuchó nada.

_-No, eso nunca yo no dejo escapar a Carlisle tan fácil, me costó mucho convencerlo de tener una relación, espero que pronto se vayan- _otra pausa

_-Sí, están aquí Jasper, Riley, Matt y Ximena otra que no soporto, si no fuera por ella los chicos seguirían confiando en mi.-_pausa_.- ok está bien nos vemos mañana cuídate. _

Sue me jalo del brazo para que ella no nos viera que estábamos escuchando ¿por qué había mujeres tan interesadas como Reneé? pero bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia si Carlisle quiere estar con ella, lo que me preocupan son mis hijas, pero eso lo hablare con ellas.

-Siento lo que escucho Sra. eso no estuvo correcto- se disculpó Sue cuando Reneé dejo la cocina.

-No te preocupes Sue yo no eh escuchado nada y no me trate de usted si no yo haré lo mismo, dime Esme.

Salimos de la cocina ya tenía suficiente por hoy así que cuando entre en la sala de estar les dije a mis hijas que era hora de irnos, nos despedimos y quedamos que se repetiría la cena pero esta vez en casa, gracias a Dios no tuve que despedirme de Reneé, de nuevo se disculpó ya que tenía que atender una llamada.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les gustara, espero sus reviews que tengan un buen fin de semana besos mis niñas.


	11. LAS ENTREVISTAS

**"Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía"**

**HOLA MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS AQUÍ ES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO SE QUE ES MUY PEQUEÑO PERO YA ESTOY CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NOS LEEMOS AL FINAL. **

**Beteado por: AnnieDreams**

_CAPÍTULO: LAS ENTREVISTAS_

_(POV ALICE) _

_Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo seria la Asistente personal de Ximena. El día de ayer tuve la fortuna de conocerla, es una buena persona y le encanta lo moda al igual que a mi, por algo está donde está, es la editora en jefe de la revista Glamour. _

_Tendría que darme prisa pero mi móvil se negaba en aparecer, decidí ir a desayunar, ya cuando entre en la cocina se encontraban mi Mamá, Rose y Bree._

_Tomé asiento en uno de los periqueras de la isla, agarré el bolso que traía el día de ayer para buscar mi móvil pero tampoco estaba, solo me quedaba un lugar por buscar. _

_-Oye mamá ¿podría buscar mi móvil en tu auto? es que no lo encuentro. __-le pedí._

_-Claro cariño ahí están las llaves- __me dijo mi mamá señalando la encimera, tome las llaves y salí. Busqué entre los asientos y no había nada,__ ¡oh el día de ayer use mi auto para ir al súper, tal vez ahí este!, __fui a mi auto, estaba buscando debajo del asiento del copiloto cuando alguien toco la ventanilla del lado del copiloto. Cuando levanté la cara me golpeé con el volante__,!auch! __tendré presente no buscar nada de nuevo en este lado del auto, fue cuando vi unos ojos de color verde preocupados. _

_-Oh no era mi intención asustarte, Alice- __me dijo un preocupado Jasper__- en verdad no era mi intención ¿estás bien? _

_-si, gracias, estoy bien, ¿y a que debemos el honor de tu visita? _

_- eh… vengo a buscar a tu mamá para entregarle unos documentos para la escuela de Bree y también venía a verte a ti.- ¿a mí para que vendría a verme?- ayer dejaste esto en la casa de mi papá y estuvo sonando mucho un tal __amor __estuvo llamado insistentemente así que mejor lo apagué espero no te moleste. _

_-gracias pensé que lo había perdido, aquí está toda mi vida entera, muchas, muchas gracias Jazz- __y lo abrase sentí que todo mi cuerpo se hacía gelatina-__ emm… gracias Jasper vamos te llevo con mi mamá, estábamos a punto de desayunar pero pasa por favor._

_-claro, vamos-__aceptó Jasper._

_¿Pero que me pasa con este hombre? era muy extraño sentir algo así por otro hombre, yo quiero a Peter aparte me habló ase mucho que no tenía noticias de él. _

_- hola Jazz ¿cómo estas?- __lo saludo Bree muy emocionada_

_-hola chaparra ¿cómo amaneciste lista para la escuela? - __diciéndole esto la despeino._

_-Jasper Cullen, no me despeines ya es tarde y no me da tiempo de hacerlo de nuevo- __lo regañó_

_-oh pero si así te ves mejor chaparra, con más estilo- __y empezó a hacerle cosquillas__- ahora tendrás que sufrir por decir mi nombre completo, con el ataque de las cosquillas._

_-no... Jazz... ¡para! ...no mas ...- __ni siquiera podía decir las palabras bien la pobre de Bree y en se momento sonó mi móvil, y pararon de hacerle cosquillas a Bree..._

_(POV ROSALIE) _

_El día de hoy tenia las entrevista, espero que me quede en alguna de ellas. Había ido a buscar unos documentos, que me faltaban, a mi cuarto , cuando volví a la cocina escuche las risas de Bree, de seguro estaba jugando con Alice._

_- -no... Jazz... ¡para! ...no más ...-__oh Jasper estaba en la casa, eso era algo extraño ya que era muy temprano, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta del despacho. _

_-¿qué le pasa a tu hermana__?-preguntó mi madre__-escucha hace mucho que no ríe así, con la única persona que ríe así es con Jake.-__termino diciendo._

_-no sé, escuche que dijo Jasper-__le respondí a mamá._

_-¿Jasper aquí tan temprano, vamos a ver que quiere? -__dijo mi mami, seguimos caminando y seguían las risas de Bree._

_Cuando entramos a la cocina el móvil de Alice sonó, su expresión cambió por completo, su cara se iluminó de seguro era Peter, así que salió de la cocina._

_-Buenos días Jasper que gusto tenerte por aquí-__saludó mi madre__- ¿gustas desayunar cariño?, oh perdón, Jasper es la costumbre con Jake._

_- no te preocupes está bien si me ofreces algo de café estaría muy bien-__contesto muy alegre Jasper__-buenos días Rosalie _

_-buenos días Jazz, ah por cierto dime Rose, nos vemos más tarde mami, adiós peque que te vaya bien en tu primer día en la escuela._

_Así salí de casa a mi primer entrevista, era en una agencia publicitaria, esta era una buena opción necesitan una Economista, las dos siguientes fue constructoras nuevas, la primera era como asistente en la siguiente que me toco es la más nueva solo tiene unos meses abierta era Construction C&B._

_Entre al edificio y me recibió una chica de una edad aproximada de veinte a veinticinco rubia._

_-buenos días, vengo a la entrevista en la Construction C&B con el Sr. Jared Brandon._

_-buenos-__levantó la vista y se me queda viendo__-días sube al cuarto piso, toma el elevador que esta de ese la-__señalo a su lado izquierdo y me entrego un identificación como visitante__- ahí encontraras otra recepción yo ya te anuncio._

_Llegue al elevador y subí. Al llegar a la recepción estaba una chica de cabello largo obscuro y unos hermosos ojos café._

_-hola, tú debes ser Rosalie Swan, muy bien el Sr. Jared todavía no llega así que esperarás aquí sentadita-__en ese momento se escuchó la voz de un hombre._

_-Ángela, ¡por Dios todos los documentos de mi escritorio estan revuelto!.- __termino de gritar a la pobre chica _

_-¡Dios! no sé qué le pasa él no es así-__yo creo que más que decírmelo a mí se lo estaba diciendo en voz baja a ella misma__-toma asiento por favor en un momento regreso._

_Tomé asiento en un sillón de color marrón, vi unos cuadros de edificios en construcción muy lindos, una mesa de centro con unas hermosas rosas, en ese momento se abrió la puerta por donde la chica se había entrado minutos atrás._

_- entra por favor, solo tenle un poco de paciencia, el día de hoy está un poco enojado y no sé por qué- __dijo algo asustada, cuando escuche de nuevo un grito. Si a este tipo se le ocurría gritarme tendríamos un gran problema._

_-¡QUE ENTRE ANGELA!-__tomé un respiro y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a un hombre de espaldas a mi…_

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Espero que lo disfrutaran nos leemos pronto chicas espero leer sus hermosos reviews me encanta leerlos besos ;) _


	12. SORPRESAS, SORPRESAS

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato la historia es mía.**

**Beteado Por: AnnieDreams **

**Mis niñas hermosas, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas espero que lo disfruten las dejo leer.**

**CAPITULO 11**

SORPRESAS, SORPRESAS

POV ROSE

_-¡QUE ENTRE, ANGELA!-_tomé un respiro y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a un hombre de espaldas a mi…Por dios era el hombre más alto que había visto, era impresionante; hombros anchos, brazos musculosos y un trasero que era no imposible de no ver. Se dio la vuelta y su rostro con ceño fruncido poseía unos hermosos ojos color azul, pero a pesar que estaba enojado seguía siendo guapo.

_-Buenas tardes Señor, mi nombre Rosalie vengo a la entrevista con el Sr. Brandon para el puesto de contador.-_al terminar de decir esto unos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas_, ¿qué paso con el hombre furioso con el que me encontré? _

_-hola, soy Emmett, disculpa todo este circo, pero pasa, toma asiento ¿te puedo ofrecer un café, té, o agua?.- _que cambio, este hombre será bipolar.- _pasa preciosa, ¿así que tú eres nuestra nueva contadora? gracias a Dios que llegaste, estoy loco, no soy nada paciente con los presupuestos y cuentas de los clientes, pero bueno para eso estas aquí y puedo seguir con mis plano para las construcciones, espero que Jared y tú ya estén de acuerdo en lo del salario que tendrás y lo de la oficina._

_-eh disculpe pero yo solo venía a la entrevista bueno me citaron para...- _pero me levanto un dedo para silenciarme.

_- no nada de usted, soy Emmett solo Emmett, nena. Bueno ven, te muestro tu oficina. Los otros tres contadores que vinieron eran un desastre- _trato de tomarme de la mano pero fui más rápida que él y me levante de la silla.

_- disculpe Señor Emmett pero lo mejor es que yo me retire tal vez en otra ocasión pueda venir a charlar al Señor Brandon si me disculpa- _esta vez logro su cometido me acorralo contra la pared más cercana.

_- deja de decirme Señor o hablarme de usted, a ver, nena dime ¿tienes novio?- _sentía su aliento en mi cara , esto fue lo que lo último que soporté y lo empujé, bueno, traté pero funciono se retiró.

_- ¡eres un fresco! ¿crees que por ser el dueño o lo que seas de este lugar puedes tratar a las mujeres así? en primer lugar le grita horrible a la pobre chica la tiene abanicada y segundo no sé con qué clase de mujeres estés acostumbrado a tratar pero con migo te topas con pared, yo no soy igual a ellas y mi nombre es Rosalie no es ni preciosa, ni muñeca y no le interesa si tengo o no tengo novio eso es de mi vida privada así que con permiso- _tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo y empecé a caminar con paso decidido a la puerta lo había dejado sin palabras _Sr, Halagador dime algo- a y ni muerta trabajaría con un hombre como tú, así que adiós._

Salí de la oficina tan enojada… _¿Qué le sucedía a este tipo?,_ y fue cuando choque con alguien, deduje que era un hombre ya que era más alto que yo y el impacto hizo que me fuera hacia atrás pero las manos de esta persona no permitieron que fuera a para al piso y fue cuando algo se me hizo conocido.

_-¿Rose, estas bien, que haces aquí?- _era Carlisle_ ¿qué hacia el aquí? _bueno eso no importa tengo salir de aquí ya_.- no me digas que una de tus entrevista fue aquí._

_-si pero creo que este no es lugar para mí, yo me voy, luego hablamos Carlisle. _

_-adiós chica y mucha suerte- _ya que el señor _todas mías_ podía ser fatal para mi persona, y yo no permitiría que jugara con migo no más

_Salí sin voltear no podía seguir en esa oficina..._

* * *

**POV BREE**

Es el primer día de escuela, mamá y yo nos encontrábamos en las oficinas de la escuela nos entregaron el horario de clases y un mini-mapa de la escuela esta. Tenía como cinco minutos que mamá se había retirado estaba viendo el horario y me di cuenta que mi primer clase era álgebra genial una de mis clases favoritas así que cheque mi mapita y me dirigí al salón, esta escuela era lo triple de lo que era la anterior. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que al entrar ahí y ver a Riley con una chica a su lado; alta, rubia y con un cuerpo fenomenal, nada comparado con el mío, yo era un poco rellenita no mucho, con mi 1.60 de estatura, cabello, negro y eso era todo en compasión con la chica que estaba al lado de él, en ese momento el me vio y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

_-hola Bree ¿cómo estas? pensé que eras un año menor que yo, pero mejor deja te presento a mis amigos- _me tomo de la mano y me giro hacia los demos, la rubia me miro mal, si las miradas mataran yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

_-chicos les presento Bree Swan, ella viene de Texas, mira él es Max mi mejor amigo, este de aquí es Tom, Carlo y Samantha, ella es mi mejor amiga, y ¿que haces en esta clase es un curso avanzado?._

_- hola a todos, eh… si, en mi otra escuela adelanté un curso así que vamos a graduarnos en el mismo año- _podía sentir la mi rada de Samantha sobre mi, estaba claro que ella no me veía como amiga. Mientras empezaba la clase estuve platicando con los chicos y digo con ellos por que Samantha me ignoraba. Max era muy divertido, es de la estatura de Riley, su cabello un tono más claro e igual de desordenado y sus ojos color gris. Tom es un poco más callado, pero divertido, es rubio, de ojos color gris hermoso.

_-¿y en Texas tenías novio, amigo con derechos?- _me pregunto Max

_- ¡NO! ninguno de los dos, solo amigos y muchas amigas._

_- pues yo creo que aquí vas romper muchos corazones, nena- _y medio un golpe cito juguetón, pero en ese momento llego el profesor y nos detuvimos.

Terminó la clase y a mí me tocaba Literatura, gracias a Dios a Tom también, así no me sentiría sola. A Riley y a Samantha les tocaba Biología y a Max Historia Universal.

Para la hora del almuerzo me senté con ellos, lo sorprendente fue cuando llego Samantha y en peso a conversar conmigo muy amigablemente.

_-¿y te gustan las compras, Bree? mis amigas y yo vamos a ir este fin de semana ¿no te gustaría ir con nosotras?_

Pasaron las horas y en la última clase de lengua extranjera conocí a una chica. Karla. Era alegre; me contó que Samantha estaba enamorada de Riley y prácticamente tenia amenazadas de que no podían acelerarse a él.

A la hora de la salida, como mamá estaba en el trabajo tenía que irme caminando a casa o más bien en bus, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que en aparcamiento estaba Jake, junto con Ness y Bella, fue un reflejo el correr hacia mi hermano.

_-Jake los extrañe mucho ¿a qué hora llegaron?- _para estos momentos yo lo abrazaba en brazos y piernas.

_-hola, preciosa ¿cómo estás? llegamos hace como tres horas, y dime ¿cómo te trataron aquí, ya tengo que espantar a algún mocoso, tengo que cuidar a mi niña más pequeña?- _y en ese momento paso Max y Tom y se despidieron de mí, grabe error, con lo celoso que es Jake-_ ¿y esos quienes son? Mmm… _

_- son amigos de Riley y son divertidos, ¿y a donde me vas a invitar a comer?._

_- hola Ness ¿cómo estas, cómo esta mi sobrino? _

_-bien, gracias Bree y también te extrañe- se quejó una embarazada Renesme, me agache y le di un tierno beso en su barriguita, lo que nunca me imaginé fue que cuando me levante ella estaba llorando._

_- oye Ness perdón, te quiero mucho, los quiero mucho pero no llores, nena_

_- no... te preocupes... son las ... hormonas... so … solo estoy co… contenta de verlas.-_Jake la abrazo y la tranquilizó un poco, me acerque a Bella para saludarla.

_-hola, Bells ¿cómo te fue hoy hermanita?_

_-hola, chaparra, bien. Estuve viendo el periódico y todos piden con experiencia, pero encontrare algo. ¡Chicos tenemos que ir a casa, tengo que llevarle a mamá unos papeles que olvido en casa!- los apuro Bella- _fue cuando vi a Riley acercarse.

_-hola Bella, pensé que no te alcanzaba. Bree me hablo mi papá que aún no tenías tu auto, pero me ganaron- _en ese momento se acercó Jake y vio al chico a mi lado de arriba hacia abajo, era momento de hablar.

_- Jake te presento a el hijo menor de Carlisle, Riley, él es Jacob nuestro hermano y su esposa Reneesme._

_- hola, mucho gusto, papá no menciono que Charlie tuviera un hijo._

_-en realidad soy su ahijado pero veo a las chicas como mis hermanas y si alguien les hace daño se las ven conmigo- _se dieron la mano y Jake le dio un muy fuerte apretón a la mano de Riley

_-bueno pues tenemos que irnos, yo ya tengo hambre._

_- ¿quieres venir con nosotros a comer Riley? - _pregunto Bella

_- eh… bueno, si gracias, yo los sigo.- _fue cuando Bella me guiño un ojo y dijo

_- Bree puede irse contigo e indicarte el camino a casa ¿no es así chaparra?- oh gracias Bella te amo hermana por eso eres la mejor. _Pero mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por Jake.

_- Isabella, en la camioneta hay mucho espacio para que Bree vaya con nosotros._

_-Jacob, ella puede irse con él, así Riley puede cumplir con lo que le dijo a su papá ¿no lo crees Ness?._

_- si, Jake, deja que ella vaya con él, tú hijo y yo tenemos mucha hambre- _Ness le hizo las ojitos tipo Alice y Jake no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso.

_- está bien, pero no olviden que los voy checando por el retrovisor y tengo buena vista._

Así ellos tres subieron a una Hummer roja y yo seguí a Riley a un Mustang gris y así nos dirigimos a la casa...

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Hoy fue mi primer día en la casa, bajé y arregle el desorden que dejaron en la cocina, lavé todos los trates y salí a regar las plantas de mamá. Después subí a las recamaras y como siempre las únicas que tendían sus camas eran mamá y Rose. Alice y Bree eran otro cantar, parecían perros. Todas las mantas tiradas en el suelo, la ropa regada por todas partes, pero bueno, tendí las camas recogí todo y fui al cuarto de lavado. Programe la lavadora, coloqué todo y fui a mi recamara. Me di una ducha y fui a comprar el periódico para buscar trabajo, pero en todos pedían personas con experiencia, cosa que yo no tengo, apenas salí de la universidad y estoy en una ciudad nueva.

Cuando estaba haciendo la comida recibí una llamada, era mamá que necesitaba unos documentos y que si podía llevarlos. Cuando los encontré en el estudio tome las llaves de mi auto. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando sonó mi móvil, de nuevo era mamá dándome la noticia de que Jake y Ness ya estaban en Los Ángeles y entonces fui por ellos.

_- Hola, princesa ¿cómo estas? ya las extrañaba ¿y mi madrina y las muchachas?.- _me abrazó Jake

_- Jake ... no respiro.. - _me soltó y salude a Ness, se veía hermosa. Hoy cumplía cuatro meses de embarazo_- hola, Ness ¿cómo estas, todo fue bien en el vuelo?._

_-hola, Bells, si todo bien ya quería llegar con ustedes, yo también las extrañaba- _nos abrazamos y recordé los días en las escuela.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos en clase de Cálculo, las parejas ya estaban formadas así que Jake y yo estábamos juntos y Ness, su novia, estaba a tres asientos de él. Jake dibujo un gato en mi cuaderno, me tocaba jugar a mí, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención ya que la profesora estaba dictando algo importante, pero en ese momento Jake me hizo cosquillas en la pierna y me reí muy alto así que la profesora nos mandó a detención y no era algo bueno, yo solo había estado en ese salón dos beses y siempre venia papá por mí porque si mamá se enteraba nos iría mal cuando. Terminó la hora de detención, Ness nos esperaba afuera del salón.

_-Estoy arta de ustedes dos, díganme ¿qué demonios se traen, o más bien Bella dime porque no me dijiste que tenías algo con é?l te juro que yo no hubiera puesto mis ojos en él y tú si dices tanto quererme ¿porque no me dijiste que no sentías nada por mí? ¿sabes que? aquí terminamos, yo pensé que en ti tenía una amiga, Bella pero me equivoqué._

_-¿ya terminaste? pues ahora voy yo. ¿cómo puedes pensar que Jacob y yo tenemos algo si nos vemos como hermanos? es más fuimos criados juntos, él TE AMA y si conmigo no quieres arreglar las cosas por los menos con él sí. Abre los ojos eres todo para él. _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Del aeropuerto nos fuimos por Bree, y por Riley. Comimos en casa y después fui al trabajo de mamá para dejarle los documentos que me pidió. Estacioné, cuando llegue a recepción me dieron un gafete de visitante. Iba a los elevadores cuando me di vuelta y choqué con alguien, esta persona era muy alta.

_- ¿QUE ACASO NO VE POR DONDE CAMINA?... _


	13. ENCUENTROS DESASTROSOS

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato la historia es mía.**

**Beteado Por: AnnieDreams**

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo cap espero les guste, las dejo para leer.**

"_**ENCUENTROS DESASTROSOS"**_

_**POV BELLA **_

_- QUE ACASO NO VE POR DONDE CAMINA?... _

_Era un hombre como de 1.90 con un hermoso cuerpo, cabello color cobrizo, y unos ojos verdes impactantes, ¡diablos! era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida._

_- ¿y usted tampoco ve por donde camina?, no es necesario gritarles a las personas-la gente pasaba a nuestro lado y nos veían con los ojos abiertos -no creo que una chica que pesa 57 kilos le haga mucho daño ¿o sí?._

-vaya valor que tienes niña, ¿sabes acaso quién soy yo, trabajas aquí?- me preguntó el tipo.

-gracias a Dios que no-espero que mamá no tenga nada que ver con este tipo.- y no le tengo miedo, no me importa quién seas y con permiso tengo prisa-medí la vuelta y su mano toma mi brazo, trate de zafarme pero el apretó más su agarré-¡suélteme!

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto sin soltar mi brazo._

-Isabella, ahora suélteme por favor, tengo prisa- y moví los papeles que tenía en mi otra mano- en verdad la persona que me está esperando debe de estar preocupada.

-¿cómo es que tienes documentos de ella si no trabajas aquí?

- y cuando dije yo que los documentos pertenecieran a la empresa son para mi mamá, ¿bueno y que hago yo respondiendo preguntas de un desconocido?- trate de zafarme de su agarre de nuevo pero fue en vano- por última vez S-U-É-L-T-E-M-E

-bueno te diré mi nombre pero me tienes que contestar otra pregunta ¿quién es tú mamá?- cuestionó

Pero en ese momento escuche la voz de mi madre, salvada por la campana ¿quién será este tipo?.

-Bella cariño ya me tenías preocupada, ya hable a la casa y Jacob me dijo que tenías más de una hora que habías salido de casa- mamá se veía muy preocupada- para estos momentos Jake debe de estar llamando a la policía y buscándote en todos los hospitales tengo que llamarlo para que no cometa una locura anda vamos- trato de que la siguiera pero el tipo bipolar seguía con mi brazo- vamos Bella- pero en eso volteo y vio quien no dejaba que me moviera de donde estaba- oh Edward no te había visto, veo que ya se conocen Bella una de mis hijas, él es el hijo de Carlisle.-nos presentó mamá.

Oh con razón se me hacía algo familiar así que este es uno de los que no conocemos. Oh por Dios regañe al dueño de la empresa ¡ups! espero que mamá no tenga problemas, pero bien merecido se lo tenía.

-Así que es tú hija, Esme, vaya eres igual de hermosa que tu madre, ¿esos son los últimos planos que hiciste?-señaló los documentos que traía en mi mano- bueno pues, vamos a verlos a la oficina- seguía sin soltarme de la mano y lo peor de todo coqueteaba conmigo y tenía novia-¡vamos Bella!- y me sonrió de lado wooow quedé atontada, era la sonrisa más hermosa que eh visto.

_Mamá volteo y se me quedo viendo ¿cómo de que paso aquí?, yo solo agaché mi cabeza ¿cómo le diría a mi mamá que prácticamente le grite a su jefe?, entramos en el elevador, trate de soltarme de el y esta vez lo logre él y mamá empezaron hablar de algunos proyectos que tenía la empresa en puerta, en las últimas semanas que pasmos en Texas Alice se le ocurrió investigar un poco más de la empresa en la que trabajaría mamá; Si la empresa en decoración ElyMasen&C, tenía los mejores contratos con empresas e inmobiliarias de todo Los Ángeles y esto sucedió cuando el hija de Elizabeth Cullen tomo el mando de esta aunque su madre le dejo una buena cartera de clientes él la hizo más grande ya que abrió barias en todo el mundo._

_Por el rabillo del ojo veía como de vez en cuando Edward volteaba verme y no le prestaba interés a lo que decía mi mamá en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador, entramos a recepción hermosa en tonos maderas y blancos del lado derecho estaba un escritorio y una chica rubia delgada un poco más a su derecha estaba otro escritorio con otra chica de cabello obscuro y ojos café._

_-pasen por favor, Scarlet no me pases llamadas y no dejes entrar nadie por favor di que estoy en una junta importante- le dijo a la chica de cabello obscuro, nos hizo una señal de que pasáramos._

_Su oficina era espaciosa tenía unos ventanales grandes daban hacia la ciudad, su escritorio era de cristal con pocas decoraciones, pero fui interrumpida en mis pensamientos ya que entro su secretaria me imagino._

_- les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar o de comer ya es tarde Señor Cullen y Esme no salió a comer ya que lo estuvo esperando.-dijo la chica, Edward volteo a ver a mamá y dijo _

_-claro tráeles algo de comer a ambas por favor Scarlet-dijo pero mamá los interrumpió._

_- no es necesario Edward estoy bien de verdad y Bella comió en casa ¿no es así querida?- mamá hablo _

_- claro yo no deseo nada comí bien gracias- rechace la oferta _

_- bueno tal vez ella no como pero tú si Esme no quiero que tus hijas piensen que te mato de hambre o que soy un ogro- dijo Edward _

_- bueno si no puedo hacer que te rindas está bien gracias Scart lo que sea está bien- salió la chica de la oficina y mamá y Edward empezaron habla, había un rinconera en el cual había cuatro porta retratos en el más grande estaba una mujer de ojos verde esmeralda como los del chica que estaba en frente de mi, su cabello era un tono más cloro que el de él, el otro estaba toda la familia Cullen en esa se podía ver que todos estaban pequeños y estaban en la playa haciendo un castillo de arena, en la siguiente se podía apreciar a todos más grandes en esta ya no estaba su mamá solo Carlisle con sus hijos y su nuera y por ultimo esta una chica rubia hermosa con ojos color gris, pero mi atención se fue a la de la playa era una hermosa foto yo tenía una afición me gustaba tomar fotos, pero fui interrumpida de nuevo ya que Edward se acercó. _

_-esa foto la tomamos cuando yo tenía nueve años cuando tomamos esa foto fuimos a la playa y mamá nos dijo que si hacíamos el castillo más grande nos compraría el nuevo kit de futbol para jugar, y Matt se quejaba ya que a el no le gustaba el que ría que le compraran una moto, Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos tan entusiasmados que entre los tres lo terminamos por eso vez que él está atrás sin hacernos mucho caso.- me termino de contar con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos_

_- siento lo de tu mamá Edward, sé que no es lo mismo pero se por lo que pasaste, eh yo te debo una disculpa creo que hable más de lo que tenía permitido- pero me calló._

_-en primer lugar yo también siento lo de tu papá y en segundo lugar no tienes que disculparte yo fui el que te grite no estuvo bien tuve una discusión con- se quedó callado- con uno de mis diseñadores tenido unos problemas así que ya venía un poco enojado y luego choco contigo así que él que tiene que pedir disculpas soy, y en tercer lugar, por qué no hacemos como que nos acabamos de conocer y nos presentamos que te parece. Soy Edward Cullen- y me extendió su mano._

_-mucho gusto Edward mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella- en cuanto nuestras manos se tocaron saltaron chispas y una especie de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo no sé si el sintió lo mismo pero retire mi mano rápida mente._

_En ese momento se escuchó la puerta era mamá que traía más planos, creo que tendrá que tomar un curso de computación en diseño._

_-ya regrese chicos, Edward aquí están los demás- dijo extendiéndolo en el escritorio._

_-eh bueno entonces yo los dejo trabajar me retiro- dije acercándome a la puerta y esta se abrió y entró un chico con unos platos y vasos llenos de refresco._

_- Espera Bella por que no tomas algo con nosotros mientras nos comemos.- dijo entusiasmado_

_-gracias Edward pero me gustaría llegar a casa porque deben estar preocupados por mí y no hay quien haga la cena.-dije _

_-oh claro tu esposo debe de estar preocupado entiendo pero un refresco no te quitara mucho tiempo-dijo, pero mamá y yo nos reímos él pensaba que Jake era mi esposo. _

_-oh no Jake no es mi esposo es mi hermano- dije aun riendo _

_- ah bueno ahí esta solo haznos compañía- dijo con esa sonrisa._

_- muchas gracias pero tienen que regresar al trabajo, tal vez sea en otro momento gracias de todas maneras - si seguía en este lugar no me importaría que mi madre estuviera aquí y me lanzaría a él_

_- bueno veré como hago para estar con ustedes y platicar un rato, ya se me ocurrió le diré a papá que haga una reunión en la casa. - dijo emocionado , mamá y yo nos vimos entonces el no sabía lo de ayer en casa de Carlisle- así pueden conocer a la familia. _

_- de hecho ayer fuimos a casa de tú papá y conocimos a Rénee es una mujer muy especial y a gran parte de tus hermanos - le dijo mamá _

_- oh claro que cabeza la mía Carlisle me llamo para saber cuándo regresaba, vaya me lo perdí espero que tengamos otra oportunidad así ustedes pueden conocer a mi prometida Vane, se llevaran muy bien.- nos dijo esto pero vio su reloj- ¡oh pero que tarde! tenía que verme con Vane para uno de los preparativos de la boda, me va a matar._

_-oh pues ve una novia planta para los asuntos de la boda es de temer.- mamá y sus comentarios ya que nos terminamos riendo los tres salíamos de su oficina cuando pude identificar a su novia sentada en una de las pequeños sillones, nos vio salir con Edward y se acercó._

_- hola amor, Sacrt me dijo que estabas ocupado y no quise interrumpir- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios un beso tierno con amor - y por qué no me presentas cariño.- termino diciendo volteando a vernos _

_- hola amor, mira te presento a Esme Swan y a su hija Bella estábamos che cando lo de unos planos de los hoteles de Italia.- nos presentó Edward- ella es Vanessa mi prometida.-dijo _

_-oh claro usted es la persona que mi suegro recomendó como nueva diseñadora, también comí con mamá y me platicó que ayer tuvieron una cena con ustedes , mi madre esta fascinada con sus hijas señora, dice que son hermosas y por lo que veo tiene razón creo que podremos llevarnos bien ¿Bella?- y me extendió su mano._

_-hola mucho gusto, espero también llevarnos bien-le respondí _

_por lo que pude ver a mamá no le cayó muy bien, ya que ayer que regresamos casa se veía extraña pero no nos dijo nada, de echo Alice decía que Rénee parecía una bruja oculta pero bueno es Alice la vidente la que habla así que no le hicimos mucho caso._

_-bueno nosotros las tenemos que dejar hoy vamos a elegir las flores para los centros de mesa de nuestra boda, quedan formal mente invitadas- nos dijo y se despidió de nosotros de beso en la mejilla, se veía que se querían mucho.- bueno haber cuando nos tomamos un café para conocernos, nos vamos Eddi.- cuando dijo esto último la cara de Edward cambio. _

_- corazón sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, bueno nos vemos mañana Esme, adiós Bella-se despidió y se perdió por la puerta del elevador..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**POV CARLISLE **_

El día de hoy en el hospital fue agotador tenía planeado invitar a mis hijos a desayunar pero Jasper estaba en una audiencia, Edward estaba viendo lo de unos departamentos de lujo en Italia con respecto a las decoraciones, Riley estaba en la escuela y solo me quedan Matt y Emmett.

Decidí pasar primero por Emmett que era el que estaba más cerca del hospital estacione en el edifico donde estaban sus oficinas salude a la recepcionista no sé pero un presentimiento me decía que había pasado algo entre ella y mi hijo pero bueno el espero que siente cabeza pronto.

se abrieron las puertas de elevador y vi como una chica de la estatura de Rose Salía practica mente corriendo del despacho de mi hijo, pero por estar pensando esto la chica choco con migo, cuál fue mi sorpresa que si efectivamente era Rose, se veía un poco acalorada y asustada de eso no había duda.

-¿Rose, estas bien, que haces aquí?- era Carlisle ¿qué hacia el aquí? bueno eso no importa tengo salir de aquí ya.- no me digas que una de tus entrevista fue aquí.

-si pero creo que este no es lugar para mí, yo me voy, luego hablamos Carlisle.- y se despidió de Ángela, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y vi a Emmett.

-Ang pasa me los datos de la señorita Rosalie necesito saber algunas cosas de ella- y en ese momento levanto su cara y me vio - hola papá, ¿porque no me habían dicho que estabas aquí?- dijo Emmett

-prácticamente acabo de llegar ¿qué diablos le hiciste a Rose que se fue de aquí tan espantada?-le pregunte

-¿ quién diablos es Rose?- me cuestiono

- la chica que acaba de salir de tu despacho ella es Rosalie Swan

-¿ ella es una de las Swan?, ella no dijo su apellido Ángela tráeme el curriculum vitae de Rosalie ya- bueno y a este que le pasa.

- oye relajante y no le grites a la pobre chica, ella no tiene la culpa de tus acciones y mejor explícame que fue lo que hiciste-demande saber pero en ese momento entró Ángela con los documentos en su mano.

-aquí tiene , le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar .-me preguntó.

-no, gracias Ángela así estoy bien-le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarla un poco.

Salió de la oficina con un - con permiso, si necesitan algo voy a estar afuera.

-no es necesario Ang ve a almorzar, ya que nosotros aremos lo mismo y una disculpa por  
gritarte gran parte del día, tomate el resto del día y salúdame a Tyler.-ok esto no es normal Emmett nunca está enojado- y por favor dime Emmett no , sabes que no me agrada.- termino de decir no le gustaba que le dijeran Señor Cullen ya que Matt y Edward eran llamados así

-ok acepto tus disculpas y espero que arregles lo de la Señorita Swan, se ve que es una buena persona y necesitamos la ayuda, bueno con permiso y hasta mañana.-y salió de la oficina de mi hijo.

-y ahora me vas a responder algunas preguntas- sentencié

- pues tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a algún restaurante ya tengo hambre ¿nos vamos en tú auto o en el mío?-dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Llegamos a su enorme Jeep, yo aproveché y le marque ah Matt y ver sí quería comer con nosotros y accedió no sé de que era capaz de hacerle a Emmett en cuanto me dijera lo que le hizo a Rose.

-bueno dispara con tus preguntitas, por lo menos no me harás nada ya que vengo conduciendo.- dijo con su muy buen humor.

-primero que nada, quiero una respuesta sincera Emmett Cullen ¿el pequeño de Ángela es tú hijo?- esto se lo quería preguntar desde hace tiempo.

-claro que no papá sí así fuera nunca habría dejado sola a la madre de algún hijo mío papá, sé que parece que no tengo corazón con las mujeres, pero no la habría dejado sola, me enseñaste afrontar mis responsabilidades te voy a contar lo que le pasó a Ángela hace tres años, abusaron sexualmente de ella cuando salía de su trabajo anterior y el resto lo sabes papá Jared y yo la encontramos y la llevamos contigo.-bueno mi alma descansa tener un nieto y no saberlo sería horrible para mí.

-bueno te creo ahora que pasó con Rose- salió un suspiro de mi hijo, pero en ese momento llegamos al restaurante entramos y ya nos esperaba Matt en una mesa.

-vaya hasta que llegan pensé que me habían dejado plantado, ¿quién maneja tú papá? -creo que ahora el que comió payaso fue mi hijo el mayor.

-no, de hecho venimos en el auto de tú hermano- respondí a su pregunta

-estás enojado, ¿que hiciste ahora Emm?- volteó a ver a Emmett, con el ceño fruncido

en ese momento se acercó nuestro mesero.

- buenas tardes Señores sean bienvenidos al Craft mi nombre es Isaac estaré a sus órdenes le dejare la carta y luego regresare por su orden, con permiso.- este era uno de nuestros restaurantes preferidos.

-¿ y bien Emmett que pasó con Rose?

- bueno cuando llegó yo estaba enojado ya que a Jared se le ocurrió ir a ver a su noviecita, en entonces me dejó con las entrevistas para administradores, llegaron dos antes de que ella llegara y prácticamente los eche a patadas no sabían nada y entonces llegó Rosalie y me comporte como un completo idiota, rayos Carlisle ¿porque no me dijiste que estás chicas parecen modelos de Revista?.- terminó de decir y en ese momento llegó el mesero

- ya tienen lo que van a pedir? - llego el mesero y le dimos nuestro pedido

- les dije que eran hermosas y tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo a ellas las vas a respetar Emmett, y total que no me has dicho que le hiciste.- dije ya más que enojado.

- la quise besar a la fuerza- sentí como mi cara cambiaba de colores-papá espera no le hice nada ella sólita se defendió muy bien créeme muy bien antes y no me pego, yo lo esperaba no se parece a nadie que conozca, ella muy bien me lo dijo, ella me lo dijo que no era el tipo de mujer con la que yo trataba.- no sabia que decirle a esto estaba impresionado ya que los ojos de mi hijo, se podía apreciar un poco de brillo al hablar de Rose tal vez mi sueño se haga realidad y uno de mis hijo termine con una de las hijas de mi mejor amigo.

-bueno espero que soluciones esto pronto Emm, no permitiré que a las chicas les pase nada malo así que tienes hasta el viernes para solucionar esto me escuchaste- termine diciéndole.

-bueno y si se puede saber ¿cómo conociste a la mayor de las Swan?.- pregunto Matt terminando un bocado de su comida.

-Matt que no escuchas bien hermano fue a una entrevista de trabajo, la verdad arruine todo en verdad tiene mucha experiencia- le respondió Emmett.

-bueno chicos pasemos a otro tema díganme como les ha ido en el día...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

POV ALICE

El primer día de trabajo al lado de Ximena iba de lo mejor, y mi mañana también ya que había podido hablar con Peter y me dijo que estaba en Los Ángeles también que si nos podíamos ver para hablar, era medio día y era mi hora de ir a almorzar le mande un WhatsApp para informarle donde nos veríamos cerca había un STARBUCKS iba caminando hacia la entrada cuando por una de las ventanas vía Peter con una chica más o menos de mi estatura y cabello corto y se estaban besando, no sabía que hacer esto era horrible entre al local y me dirigí hacia ellos.

-bravo Peter quería romperme el corazón lo lograste, era por esto que nunca me respondías las llamadas cierto, TE ODIO mil gracias por arrumar un día tan especial para mí - para estos momentos mi cara era un mar de lágrimas, no me importo el espectáculo que estaba dando.

- Alice yo... no sabía cómo decirte que me case y que me enamore de alguien más, por favor déjame hablar, nosotros- y en ese momento la chica se puso de pie, ella estaba embarazada- Aly por favor.- dijo Peter

- no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, olvídate que algún día tú y yo nos conocimos, hasta nunca.- dije dándome la vuelta pero la chica hablo.

-gracias a Dios que te desististe de ella, amor, ya no soportaba estar escondiéndome y que estuviéramos mintiendo de que estabas en Londres- ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

Me di la vuelta de nuevo y me enfrente a Peter no le iba hacer nada a esa asquerosa golfa ya que estaba embarazada, vi la cara de él, estaba en shock.

- esto es el colmo, mejor dile a esta que cierra la boca no fui yo la que me metí entre una pareja, no le contesto ah esta golfa como se debe ya que está embarazada, no te quiero cerca de mí, hasta nunca- cuando me di vuelta de nuevo frente a mi estaba Jasper, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta que él estaba aquí, no supe ni como salí. Corrí y corrí pero se me doblo mi pie, sentí unos brazos ya conocidos y me solté a llorar sin parar solo podía escuchar su voz.

-tranquila cariño yo estoy aquí, no voy a dejar que se vuelva acercar a ti, tranquila-decía Jasper una y otra vez

Sentí como me tomaba en brazos y caminábamos, no sabía por dónde me llevaba. Camino un buen tramo conmigo en brazos, fue cuando la luz del sol ya no estaba me hizo ponerme de pie y después me subió a su auto eso creo ya que sentí un asiento debajo de mi cuerpo, le escuche hablar con alguien. Pero después ya no escuche nada más...

.

.

.

.

.

.

espero que lo disfrutaran espero sus hermosos reviews, los leo todos muchas gracias por leer mis locuras nos leemos pronto. ;)


End file.
